Shingeki no Kodomodacchi!
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Karena bokek, Levi terpaksa cari kerja sambilan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan finansialnya. Sampailah dia pada Rumah Yatim-Piatu Paradis. Bagaimana keseharian Levi saat harus mengurus anak-anak SD yang penuh kontradiksi? Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

 **RATING: T for middle-rough language**

.

.

.

.

 **SHINGEKI NO KODOMODACCHI!**

.

.

.

 _{Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ide cerita ini mungkin sudah dipake di fic lain. Sebelum bikin ini, aku menjelajah fic humor Shingeki no Kyojin dan tidak menemukan fic manapun yang seide—entah memang belum ada entah mataku yang kurang awas—jadi jika terjadi kesamaan ide atau plot, itu murni ketidaksengajaan)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – SOMETHING GOES WRONG**

.

.

 _Klontang._

Levi merogoh kolong mesin minuman otomatis itu dengan jemarinya dan menarik keluar sebotol air mineral. Lantas ia duduk di kursi terdekat dan dalam sekejap menandaskan setengah isi botol 700 mililiter yang dipegangnya.

"Cepet banget pulangnya," gerutu seorang lelaki berambut cokelat muda yang segera menyerbu mesin minuman otomatis. Ia mengacak-acak sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang, lalu meminum teh oolong.

"Farlan," tegur Levi. "Minum sambil duduk."

Farlan meringis. "Oke, Pak Dokter."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," gerutu Levi. "Kamu sendiri 'kan juga jurusan kedokteran."

"Oke," Farlan duduk di sebelahnya dan menghabiskan minumannya. "Pak Pixis sialan. Ujian tadi benar-benar menguras tenagaku, huh. Lihat saja nanti, kalau suatu hari nanti dia sekarat, aku nggak bakal mau memasukkannya ke rumah sakitku. Masa dari empat puluh soal aku cuma bisa jawab separuhnya? Dasar lelaki plontos kurang ajar! Pantas sampai sekarang dia masih jomblo."

"Bukan soalnya yang sulit," jawab Levi santai. "Kamu aja yang bego."

Farlan meringis lagi. Jika dilihat sepintas dari penampilan, Levi Ackerman tampak sempurna—selain tingginya, ya. Itu urusan lain lagi—rambut hitamnya yang mengkilap, kulitnya yang bersih, seragamnya yang terkesan kuno tapi selalu rapi, dan sepatunya yang kesat sampai-sampai seekor nyamuk pun bakal tergelincir kalau mendarat di atasnya. Konon menurut rumor yang beredar, Levi menggunakan sikat gigi yang berbeda untuk gigi atas dan gigi bawah, pasta gigi yang berbeda untuk sisi mulut kiri dan kanan, tujuh macam sampo dan sabun yang disesuaikan dengan aktivitas harian, serta dua jam latihan di sasana setiap hari.

Tak heran kebiasaan spektakuler itu menguras dompet pemiliknya setelah beberapa bulan berlalu.

Meskipun memiliki penampilan yang menjanjikan, Farlan berkali-kali ingin menempelkan label ke punggung atau dahi Levi bertuliskan _'AWAS. BERKOMUNIKASI DENGAN ORANG INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KEJANG, MUNTAH-MUNTAH, SAKIT KEPALA TAK TERTAHANKAN, STROKE, DAN DIARE YANG HEBAT'._

Ah, itu kecil. Farlan sudah mengalami semua itu tadi pagi. Pria itu sudah belasan tahun berteman dengan si Ackerman ini, jadi seperti kata pepatah, alah bisa karena biasa.

"Farlan," gumam Levi. "Aku lagi butuh bantuan, nih."

Farlan menyemburkan teh oolong yang sebenarnya sudah nangkring di lambungnya. "Bantuan apa? Kamu 'kan yang terpintar sejagat."

"Bukan itu. Masalah finansial."

"Wah, aku senang bisa membantu. Mau kupinjami berapa?"

"Tak perlu. Aku ingin bekerja paruh waktu. Uang bulanan dari Paman Kenny tak cukup untuk kegiatan bulananku."

 _Pasti cukup kalau kau memangkas anggaran kebersihanmu_ , pikir Farlan, tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Kali terakhir teman mereka menasihati Levi untuk mengurangi enam dari tujuh sampo dan sabunnya, Levi mencuci mulutnya dengan Rinso Sekali Bilas.

"Kerja paruh waktu ya," gumam Farlan. "Oh. Aku tahu satu tempat yang ada lowongan, tapi ..."

Levi mengernyit. "Tapi?"

"Tapi kurasa pekerjaan itu kurang cocok untukmu."

"Berapa gajinya?"

"Sekitar 50 euro per hari."

"Tunjukkan padaku."

Farlan meliriknya dengan tatapan horor, yang entah kenapa membuat Levi agak menyesali kata-katanya barusan. "Beneran nih?"

"Satu-satunya yang boleh kita lakukan adalah kita tidak boleh menyesal atas pilihan yang kita buat," Levi mendadak mengeluarkan _quote of the day_. Farlan buru-buru membuka notes dan mencatatnya. Sesakit-sakitnya ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Levi, kadang dia bisa juga kepincut mengeluarkan _words of wisdom_. Farlan percaya itulah prinsip yang bisa mendongkrak prestasi maupun kariernya di masa depan.

Farlan merobek notes bertuliskan alamat dan menyerahkannya pada Levi. "Semoga beruntung."

.

.

.

* * *

Hari Jumat.

Levi berjalan ke sudut kota, mencari alamat yang diberikan Farlan tempo hari. Tak lama, ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah griya. Levi meneguk ludah. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga yang terhitung kaya, dia tetap mengagumi tempat ini. Griya tersebut terletak agak jauh dari tepi kota, harus melewati perkebunan luas dengan jalan tanpa aspal dan jembatan menyeberangi sungai kecil, tapi sepandan. Tanah luasnya mungkin sekitar tiga hektar, dengan bangunan mirip campuran Pentagon dan Westminster Abbey.

Mahasiswa kedokteran semester tiga itu berderap memasuki gerbang yang terbuka. Dia disambut oleh halaman berumput yang luas, kolam-kolam, pepohonan teduh, dan suasana yang mirip universitas tua di dunia. Di depan pintu, sudah berdiri Bu Carla Jaeger, pemilik instansi.

"Tadinya saya dan suami saya hanya mengadopsi dua anak yatim piatu, namanya Eren dan Mikasa," ucapnya. "Tapi, lama-lama kami memutuskan untuk membuat rumah bagi anak-anak malang itu. Kami sudah punya pengasuh sebelumnya, namanya Ilsa Lagnar, tapi dia ..." Carla berhenti sejenak. "Ah, sudah, lupakan saja. Intinya dia tidak bisa bekerja di sini lagi, dan syukurlah kamu bisa menggantikannya sementara ini, Levis."

"Levi," koreksi Levi datar.

"Ah, itu maksudku. Karena penampilanmu rapi begini, saya jadi mengira kamu keturunan orang yang membuat celana levis."

"Langsung saja, Bu."

Bu Carla mengangguk. "Rumah Paradis terbagi menjadi tiga bagian mayor: Maria, yang paling depan, digunakan untuk ruang rekreasi anak-anak. Rose, bagian tengah, digunakan untuk makan malam, dan Shina, yang paling dalam, digunakan untuk tidur. Rumah Paradis selesai baru-baru ini, jadi rencananya kami akan mencarikan pengasuh-pengasuh baru, dua untuk setiap kawasan, mungkin bisa bertambah seiring banyaknya anak yang masuk. Sementara, Levi harus mengurus ketiga kawasan, tapi tenang saja, karena itulah upahnya 50 euro per hari. Mohon bantuannya, ya."

Levi mengangguk. Ia sudah searching bahwa Rumah Paradis menampung anak-anak SD dan SMP. Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada anak-anak TK atau prasekolah yang hanya bisa makan-muntah-tidur-ngiler-nangis. Levi yakin pekerjaannya tidak akan sesulit itu. Dia 'kan multitalenta. Dia bisa memasak omelet sambil menggosok lantai dan membacakan dongeng kalau dia mau! Kumpulan anak-anak SD dan SMP bukan masalah baginya! Dia bahkan bisa saja menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya selagi menunggui anak-anak tidur! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pulang ke rumah, dia bisa membeli persediaan sabun cuci piring sebanyak yang dia mau!

Tentu saja, Levi SALAH BESAR.

.

.

Levi masih duduk-duduk di salah satu sofa empuk ruang tamu Jaeger, menyesap kopi panasnya (dia sudah berbulan-bulan tidak minum kopi hitam selezat itu karena proporsi anggarannya yang lebih banyak ke alat pembersih) dan membaca salah satu artikel majalah _National Geographic_ 'DUSTA DI ANTARA KITA' (dia juga sudah berbulan-bulan tidak membeli majalah itu karena _budget_ terbatasnya) kepunyaan Grisha Jaeger, suami Carla Jaeger, ketika bel berdentang di Ruang Maria, menandakan ada anak yang pulang sekolah.

Ia menutup majalahnya dan bangkit dari kursi, meski sedikit enggan. Levi membukakkan pintu, dan matanya segera memindai tiga anak SD yang berdiri di depannya. Mereka masih kecil—mungkin kelas dua atau tiga, dengan seragam SD Shiganshina. Satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Si anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau, dengan sorot mata mirip anak anjing. Salah satu anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan syal warna merah, dan ekspresi _poker face_ —entah kenapa terasa sebelas-dua belas dengannya. Perempuan yang satu lagi berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru. Bu Carla sudah memberikan deskripsi detail anak-anaknya. Mereka pasti Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin.

Mereka bertiga memandang Levi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Mas ini siapa ya?" ucap si bocah berambut cokelat.

"Aku Levi," jawab Levi datar bin pendek. "Aku pengasuh baru kalian."

Levi hendak mundur kembali ke ruang tamu dan melanjutkan kegiatan _refreshing_ -nya yang tertunda ketika ketiga bocah itu masuk tanpa melepas sepatu lebih dulu—kecuali Armin, yang segera melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu menaruhnya di rak.

"Hei, Bocah!" seru Levi. "Lepas dulu sepatu kalian sebelum masuk rumah! Kalian bisa mengotori lantai yang sudah bersih ini."

Eren merengut. "Bang Levi cerewet banget, sih."

" _Bang_ Levi?" ulang Levi dengan nada meninggi tiga oktaf. "Lepaskan sepatumu, Bocah."

"Emang siapa yang punya rumah?" balas Eren.

Rahang Levi mengeras. "Kau lepas sepatumu atau kulepas kepalamu! Contohlah Armin. Setelah itu ganti baju dulu sebelum kalian beraktivitas."

Eren sepertinya hendak melontarkan kata-kata lagi, tapi Mikasa lebih dulu menepuk bahunya. Ia mengisyaratkan _jangan sekarang_ , kemudian Eren mengangguk, meski dia tampaknya kesal. Armin menunduk malu-malu, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia dijadikan contoh secara langsung di hadapan dua temannya. Setelah mereka bertiga menghilang dari pandangan, Levi kembali ke sofa dan meneguk habis kopinya yang mendingin.

"Bocah sialan," gumam Levi. "Lihat saja akibatnya kalau tidak menuruti perkataanku."

"BANG LEVIIIIIII!"

Levi berlari ke ruang Maria. "Jangan berisik! Dan jangan panggil aku _bang_! Ada apa?!"

"Eren hauuuusss!" seru Eren dengan gaya mirip iklan televisi. "Beliin minuman dong."

"Sadar diri dong, nggak ada toko di dekat sini," balas Levi enteng. "Mungkin ada bahan-bahannya di dapur. Bikin sendiri sana, 'kan sudah besar."

"Biasanya sih Eren bikin sendiri," kata bocah itu. "Tapi Bang Levi bilang sendiri kalau Bang Levi adalah pengasuh baru kami. Jadi, mumpung ada pengasuh baru, kenapa bukan Bang Levi yang bikinin?"

"Aku sibuk," Levi balik kanan bubar jalan.

"Masa bikin minuman aja nggak bisa? Dasar payah!" seru Eren. "Bang Levi 'kan sudah besar!"

Levi berbalik. "Apa katamu, Bocah?"

"Bikinin minuman. Sekarang."

"Berani sekali kau menyuruhku!"

"Pengasuh diciptakan untuk disuruh-suruh!" seru Eren menang. "Bikin minuman. SE-KA-RANG!"

Levi menyingsingkan lengannya. Ia baru maju selangkah ketika seseorang menarik-narik celananya. Untuk saja dia mengenakan ikat pinggang. Armin menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_. "Maafin Eren ya Bang Levi, dia memang kadang suka _overload_."

" _Overheat_ ," koreksi Mikasa.

"Ya itu deh. Kami mohon. Cuma buat Eren aja nggak apa-apa, kami nggak usah dibikinin."

Murka Levi padam. "Ya sudah." Ia berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan tiga cangkir—karena dia sekalipun tidak tega melihat anak kelas dua SD yang berbaik hati menyelamatkannya dari ancaman pemecatan pada hari pertama kerja. Ia membuat tiga cangkir minuman rasa mangga dan membawanya ke ruang Maria.

Eren meneguk minuman itu, kemudian menyemburkannya persis ke kemeja Levi. "APAAN NIH?" bentak Eren. "Kurang manis! Airnya kebanyakan! Kayak keramik rasa mangga!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Bocah," ucap Levi geram. "Jarang sekali aku membuatkan minuman pada bocah nakal sepertimu. Kalau ada kesalahan, silakan perbaiki sendiri! Kemurahan hatiku ada batasnya, apalagi untuk bocah kurang ajar sepertimu."

"Bang Levi," Armin lagi-lagi mendinginkan suasana. "Tadi Bang Levi pakai berapa _sachet_ buat ketiga cangkir ini?"

"Sepertiga sachet per cangkir," jawab Levi.

"DASAR BEGO!" umpat Eren. "PANTES AJA NGGAK MANIS! BIKIN LAGI SANA, YANG BENER! 'KAN UDAH BESAR!"

 _PLETAK_

Levi menjitak kepala Eren. "Berani ya kau mengata-ngataiku, Bocah Sialan? Aku membuat satu _sachet_ cukup untuk tiga cangkir! Aku mengajari kalian cara hidup hemat! Selain itu, terlalu banyak pemanis buatan tidak bagus untuk tubuh kecil kalian yang ringkih. Kalau kalian terkena kanker, aku yang susah!"

"Eren mau lapor ke Mama Carla!" seru Eren sambil menangis. "Bilang kalau Bang Levi nggak becus! Bego nggak ketulungan!"

Muka Levi memerah. Ia menjitak Eren lagi. Eren menangis lebih keras.

"Hei," kata Mikasa yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Jangan membuat Eren menangis."

"Memangnya kenapa?" ketus Levi. "Armin—" ia baru sadar si bocah berambut pirang—tadinya Levi kira dia perempuan, sumpah—entah bagaimana dan entah mengapa sudah raib dari tempat itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau protes juga? Dengar ya Bocah, kalau kau—"

 _BUAGH_

Suara penderitaan mengaum. Levi memegangi selangkangannya. "Bocah sialan ..." rintihnya.

Mikasa menyeret Eren. "Ayo Eren, kita pergi," titahnya. Eren meronta, mungkin masih menuntut keadilan pada Levi, tapi ia tidak berdaya. Mikasa menengok ke arah Levi yang masih terkapar dengan tatapan horor dari iris matanya yang berwarna hitam. "Kalau kau membuat Eren menangis lagi," ancamnya, "aku akan membunuhmu."

.

.

.

* * *

"Bu Carla, jujur saja, kenapa Ilsa Lagnar tidak lagi bekerja di sini?" tanya Levi.

Bu Carla menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Jangan cerita siapa-siapa, ya."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Levi semakin penasaran. "Saya orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Anu, mayatnya ada di pohon di halaman belakang."

.

.

.

"Masih mau datang besok, 'kan? Bertolt ada PR IPA, kayaknya kamu bisa mengajarinya."

"Saya tidak akan mundur."

.

.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

 **RATING: T for middle-rough language**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINGEKI NO KODOMODACCHI!**

.

.

.

 _{Yo_ minna _! Sebelumnya terima kasih atas umpan balik,_ fave _, dan_ follow _nya. Levi kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan di hari kedua!}_

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – BECAUSE THEY ARE CHILDREN**

.

.

Levi mafhum kenapa belum ada (atau tidak ada) yang mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh bocah di Rumah Paradis.

Farlan hampir tercekik keju _chambert_ -nya ketika Levi menceritakan soal "kasus pembunuhan Ilsa Lagnar".

"Jadi," ucap Levi sambil menghirup aroma tehnya—yang dibelinya dengan gaji pertamanya, "Eren Jaeger adalah anak adopsi Grisha dan Carla yang pertama. Bertahun-tahun ia sendirian, kemudian keluarga mereka mengadopsi Mikasa Ackerman setelah mereka berdua membunuh tiga penculik yang mengancam nyawa mereka."

Wajah Farlan jadi pucat. "Mereka anak-anak yatim piatu? Kau yakin mereka bukan robot android SEAL?! Levi, kalau kau meneruskan kariermu bekerja di sana, kewarasanmu perlahan-lahan akan terkikis!"

"Aku juga dulu mengalami kehidupan yang menyedihkan," kata Levi. "Sebrutal apapun bocah-bocah itu, mereka butuh pengasuh."

"Yang lebih brutal lagi," sambung Farlan.

Levi menatap sahabatnya datar, kemudian kembali berfokus ke tehnya. "Iya."

.

.

.

* * *

Hari kedua di Rumah Paradis.

Berhubung tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi itu, Levi bisa berangkat lebih awal sekitar pukul tujuh, persis saat anak-anak sudah lepas landas untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia punya banyak waktu untuk melaksanakan strategi yang sudah semalaman dipikirkannya. Ia menggembok lemari dapur (agar anak-anak tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil mi instan atau minuman _sachet_ —itu penganan yang tidak sehat!) dan juga merantai pintu kulkas (dengan alasan yang serupa). Ia mengeprint kertas A4 bertuliskan 'LEPAS SEPATU DI SINI ATAU KULEPAS KAKIMU' di seberang semua pintu masuk, menyembunyikan remote televisi layar datar, dan mengganti sabun batangan dengan sabun cair.

Levi membuka tasnya, menyalakan laptopnya, dan menyambungkannya dengan WiFi Rumah Paradis. Ia menghela napas saat mengetahui bahwa WiFi tersebut dikunci dengan kata sandi. Papa Grisha dan Mama Carla sedang keluar, praktis hanya dia sendiri yang berada di rumah. Dia bisa saja mengacak-acak seisi rumah demi menemukan _password_ WiFi, tapi itu berarti mengacak-acak semua yang sudah dirapikannya.

Pria tersebut mencoba mengetikkan '123456789', 'qwertyuiop', atau 09122001—tanggal Rumah Paradis didirikan (kebanyakan orang memakai _password_ gaje macam itu) tapi tidak berhasil.

"Ya sudah," gumam Levi. Ia melanjutkan mengetik laporannya. Untuk saat ini, keadaan aman terkendali. Semua potensi bahaya sudah dirantai. Levi memutuskan untuk menyimpan kuncinya sendiri agar anak-anak tidak seenaknya melahap sesuatu di dapur.

Pada tahap ini, aku yakin kau berpikir 'IDE JELEK. NANTI PASTI ADA APA-APA'.

Kau benar.

.

.

.

"Kami pulaaaang!"

Itu bukan suara trio garang yang kemarin merisaukannya. Levi men- _save_ pekerjaannya dan beranjak ke pintu. Tiga anak dari SD Trost, seorang lelaki berambut cokelat, seorang lelaki gundul, dan seorang gadis cilik berkucir ekor kuda. Berdasarkan informasi, mereka pasti Jean Kirschtein (ibunya meninggal karena tersedak omelet) Connie Springer (ibunya meninggal karena terpeleset kulit pisang) dan Sasha Braus (ibunya ... entahlah, aku tidak tahu keadaan ibunya, tapi yang jelas Sasha tak sengaja menewaskan ayahnya saat berlatih memanah). Bagusnya, mereka melepas sepatu di tempat yang seharusnya.

Levi bersedekap, menghadang mereka. "Sekarang baru pukul setengah sembilan. Jangan bilang kalau kalian bolos sekolah."

"Emangnya Bang Levi, bolos sekolah buat kerja," gerutu Jean. "Guru-guru kami lagi rapat, kok."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Levi. "Dengar ya Bocah, jangan bicara apa-apa seolah kau tahu dunia perkuliahan. Sekarang cepat ganti baju kalian!"

"Namaku Jean, bukan Bocah!"

Leher Levi menegang bagai kabel suspensi, tapi seperti _deja vu_ , kali ini si anak plontos menyelamatkan Jean dari hukuman membersihkan toilet selama seminggu (yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, mengingat Levi sudah membersihkan semua ruangan).

"Jean!" seru Connie. " _Attack on Titan Season_ 2 tayang hari ini lo!" dia mengacungkan layar hapenya.

Levi mengangkat alis. _Attack on Titan_? Bukannya itu acara TV yang diberi rating PG 16+? Ngapain bocah SD bawa-bawa _smartphone_ ke sekolah?!

"Wah iya, untung kamu ngingetin!" Jean langsung melupakan perdebatannya dengan pengasuh baru mereka. Ia mengambil alih hape milik Connie dan membaca. "Yah, tapi tayangnya diundur jadi jam 10 malam!"

Levi mengambil hape dari tangan Jean secepat kilat. "Tentu saja tayang pukul 10 malam. Itu acara untuk enam belas tahun ke atas! Acara itu bisa membuatmu mimpi buruk semalaman dan takut pergi ke dunia luar!" gerutunya. "Sekarang cepat ganti baju! Mana Sasha?" Levi baru menyadari si gadis cilik berkucir ekor kuda sudah lenyap.

 _KRUMPYANG_

Mereka bertiga tersentak. "Suara itu datangnya dari dapur," cicit Connie. Levi segera berlari lintang pukang ke tempat tujuan. Sasha mungkin memecahkan piring dan dia bisa saja terkena serpihannya. Atau kegemarannya yang sesungguhnya adalah memecahkan gelas.

Ternyata, yang dijumpainya lebih mengerikan.

Kulkas berada dalam posisi rebah, baru saja terguling dan memecahkan beberapa piring yang tadinya berada di atasnya. Di atas kulkas yang rebah, tampak Sasha sedang menggigiti rantai yang membelenggu peti harta dingin itu, seperti zombie dan goblin yang digabung jadi satu.

"Demi jenggot Hippocrates, _apa_ yang kau lakukan di situ?!" omel Levi. Ia berusaha menjunjung Sasha, tapi gadis cilik itu menggigit rantai kulkas seperti hiena.

"LEPASIN!" Sasha menjerit dengan sorot mata seperti harimau lapar selagi kedua tangannya mengguncang rantai yang membelit pintu kulkas. "LEPASIN! BEBASKAN PETI HARTANYA! HAOOOOMMMM!"

"Kenapa ini?!" Levi berseru meminta penjelasan.

"Dia memasuki mode lapar!" seru Jean dan Connie berbarengan. "Kalau kita tidak segera memberinya makan, dia bakal menghancurkan seisi dapur!"

"Mana mungkin?!" balas Levi. Ia menarik Sasha lebih keras, tapi tenaga bocah itu rupanya sangat besar.

"Bang Levi! Buka aja gembok kulkasnya! Itulah satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa selamat!" saran Connie.

"Kau baru sarapan dua jam lalu!" seru Levi. "Tahan laparmu sebentar, dasar perut gentong!"

 _GRAUK_

Levi meringis, miris melihat lengan kirinya berkenalan dengan _incicivus_ dan _caninus_ Sasha. "Connie! Jean! Saku kiri celanaku! Kunci borgol kulkasnya ada di sana!"

Kedua anak itu cepat mengerti. Mereka segera mendekat.

"Yang mana?!" seru Jean, seperti berada di medan peperangan.

"Saku kiri!"

"Bang Levi punya selusin saku celana!" seru Connie.

"Yang paling atas! Yang berkancing warna krem!"

"KREM ITU APA?!"

"WARNA SEPERTI COKELAT, TAPI BUKAN COKELAT!"

"TAPI SEMUANYA BUKAN COKELAT! SEMUANYA KANCING!"

"SUDAH KELUARKAN SAJA SEMUA ISI SAKUKU! BIAR AKU YANG MEMILIHKANNYA!"

Jean dan Connie menguras isi saku celana Levi.

"Hei, ada kupon _Burger King_!" cetus Connie.

"FOKUS CONNIE, FOKUS!" umpat Levi.

Jean menjatuhkan setumpuk kunci dan menggelarnya. "Yang mana? Yang mana?"

Sasha mengguncang rantai makin keras. "GRROOAARR!"

"Itu, yang berwarna akuamarin!" tunjuk Levi dengan dagunya.

"AKUAMARIN ITU APA?!" jerit Connie sengsara.

"BIRU MUDA DENGAN SEDIKIT KOMPOSISI HIJAU!"

"OTAKKU MAU MELEDAK!"

"Minggir sana!" Jean mendorong Connie. "Yang mana, Bang Levi?"

"Itu di kanan!"

"Yang ini—"

"KANAN _MU_ , BODOH!"

Jean menggerutu. "Udah ditolong kok malah ngejek. Gak jadi ah."

"JEAN KIRSCHTEIN!" umpat Levi. "Kemarikan kuncinya!"

"Nggak mau! Bang Levi jahaaaadd!" Jean berseru sambil berlari menjauh. Levi meringis. Gigitan Sasha sepertinya hanya setingkat di bawah aligator. Levi penasaran berapa banyak krim penghilang luka yang harus dioleskannya—tunggu. Bagaimana cara melepaskannya, yang lebih penting?

Levi berpikir cepat. "Sasha, kalau kau mau melepaskan gigitanmu, aku akan memberikan kupon _Burger King_ itu padamu."

Sasha melepeh dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rantai kulkas. "Sungguh?"

Levi meringis menahan sakit. _Ya,_ batin Levi _. Seandainya kau punya empat kupon lagi, kau bisa makan di_ Burger King _. Tapi, membohongi bocah cilik yang masih naif memang selalu gampang._

"Sungguh?" tagih Sasha lagi.

"Iya."

"Yeay!" Sasha jingkrak-jingkrak sambil menerima kupon itu. "Aku makan di _Burger King_!"

 _(*Note: penulis tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini)_

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan lukanya dan mengoleskan cairan antiseptik (meskipun tentu saja, karena Levi tangguh, gigitan seperti itu tidak berpengaruh pada tubuhnya, tapi yang namanya tindakan antisipasi itu pasti diperlukan!) serta membuka kunci borgol kulkas, Levi kembali ke ruang tengah untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Itu bukan lagu, Connie! Itu musik klasik, makanya nggak ada liriknya!"

"Ah, nggak asyik."

"Itu memang musik lawas. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa para orang dewasa menyukainya. Coba klik folder yang ini."

"Ini juga musik klasik!"

"Oi, Bocah. _Apa_ yang kalian lakukan dengan laptopku?"

Jean dan Connie meringis. "Nyari lagu Om, eh, Bang."

 _PLETOK_

Kedua sohib itu meringis sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang berasap—secara harfiah—setelah menerima polesan Levi. "Minggir sana! Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Carilah kegiatan yang bermanfaat seperti membuat herbarium atau mengumpulkan serangga. Itu cara yang bagus untuk mengisi jam sekolah kalian yang kosong."

"Hei, lihat ini!" Jean menggeser _mouse_. "Bang Levi punya lagu-lagunya Linked Horizon!"

Levi menghela napas, kemudian menepukkan tangannya seperti hendak menyalakan lampu bersensor gerak. "Sasha!"

"Siap, Bang Levi!" Sasha tiba-tiba nongol di balik pintu.

"Waktunya membuang sampah."

"Siap, Koprol!"

"Kopral."

"Ya itu deh," balas Sasha santai sambil menggaet Jean dan Connie, menyeret kedua lelaki itu ke luar ruangan. Rupanya Levi sudah berjanji memberinya satu kupon lagi (Levi ingat Isabel punya satu yang seperti itu) asalkan Sasha menuruti semua perintahnya.

Levi melirik arlojinya. Jadwal kuliahnya sebenarnya masih satu jam lagi, tapi karena dia orang yang lumayan perfeksionis, dia berniat datang lebih awal. Levi hendak menutup laptopnya ketika menyadari peringatan dari antivirusnya berbunyi. Levi mengernyit, kemudian menyadari ada _flashdisk_ yang tertancap di salah satu _port_ USB. Sepertinya kedua bocah itu berniat meminta beberapa lagu dari laptopnya, tapi sialnya _flashdisk_ mereka sudah tercemar virus.

Levi mencoba mengutak-atik laptopnya. Kursor tetap bergeming. Layar berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, kemudian seluruh _screen_ menjadi gelap. Levi mengepalkan tangan. Ia kurang mahir mengenai komputer dan tetek-bengeknya. Masalah ini akan lebih gampang jika saja Gunther atau Oluo berada di sampingnya.

Bukan itu! Yang lebih penting lagi, laporannya ada di laptopnya dan dia belum sempat menyalinnya ke mana pun!

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan tersinggung ya, Levi, tapi pertama kali kudengar kau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh anak-anak, aku ingin sekali memastikan saraf auditoriku tidak salah tangkap," ujar Petra sembari memperhatikan pemuda yang masih nanar mengetik di laptop putihnya. Gunther baru beberapa menit lalu melapor bahwa laptop Levi mungkin butuh beberapa hari supaya bisa kembali normal.

Levi hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Kedua lengan bajunya digulung sampai sebatas siku. Seluruh perhatiannya dipusatkan pada layar dan sesekali melirik catatan di bukunya.

"Laporannya bisa dikumpulkan besok lusa, 'kan," kata Petra. "Bilang saja pada Pak Pixis, laptopmu bermasalah. Beliau pasti akan mengerti."

"Kesalahan terbesar yang bisa diperbuat oleh seorang dokter—atau calon dokter," balas Levi, "adalah menunda sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa diselesaikan saat itu juga."

Petra kicep. "Ya deh."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Ruang kuliah itu hanya disemarakkan oleh suara _keyboard_.

"Levi."

"Hmm."

"Kau pasti capek. Biar aku saja yang ketik. Tinggal bagian analisis dan kesimpulan serta referensi, bukan?"

"Ini laporanku," bantah Levi keras kepala. "Maka aku yang harus menyelesaikan semua bagiannya dan _hanya_ aku."

Petra hanya diam (lagi) dan memperhatikan. Ketika Levi sudah selesai menulis daftar referensi (berbeda dengan sebagian besar dari kita, manusia itu mampu menyelesaikan sebuah laporan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah hari—dengan seluruh fokus dan atensi yang dipusatkan pada pekerjaannya. Tak heran banyak mahasiswa dan dosen Universitas Stohess yang menjulukinya prajurit terkuat umat mahasiswa), gadis berambut sewarna karamel itu menyempatkan diri bertanya.

"Levi."

"Terima kasih laptopnya," Levi memindah filenya ke _flashdisk_ nya yang bebas virus, kuman, jamur, dan film-film colongan. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja di sana?"

Levi hanya diam.

"Apa karena kau butuh uang?" selidik Petra. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, 'kan. Aku tidak percaya kau mau melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang bertentangan dengan idealismemu, misalnya, hanya karena godaan uang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang memicumu."

"Mereka itu anak-anak," tak disangka, Levi melontarkan jawaban. "Apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah bahwa anak-anak adalah kaisar?"

Petra mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, otakmu seharusnya bisa mengetahui relevansinya," sambar Levi cepat kemudian berlalu.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Rumah Isabel."

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah Paradis ternyata sudah ramai. Sebagian karena anak-anak sudah pulang sekolah. Sebagian karena Eren dan Jean kedengarannya sedang cekcok. Sebagian sisanya karena ...

"Ya ampun!" Levi menjerit tertahan. Televisi layar datar menampilkan gambar lapangan sepakbola dengan orang-orang berlarian, beserta kursor di atas kepala mereka. Reiner dan Bertolt menggenggam _joystick_. Eren dan Jean sedang adu gulat, yang Levi tafsirkan sebagai siapa-yang-menang-dapat-giliran-main-selanjutnya. Connie, Marco, dan Armin hanya menonton.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Levi menghambur masuk.

"Ya main PS lah!" Eren yang pertama menanggapi. "Bang Levi nggak tahu PS yah?"

"Aku lebih tua daripada permainan kacangan seperti itu, dasar Bocah."

"Bang Levi pernah main PES?" kini Reiner yang bertanya, meskipun matanya masih lengket ke layar.

Levi mendecih. "Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan konsol konyol seperti itu."

"Ah, bego!" umpat Reiner.

"Apa kau bilang?" Levi naik darah.

"B-bukan! Aku lagi ngata-ngatain kiperku kok, bukan Bang Levi! Beneran!"

" _GOAAALL_!" si komentator mengumandangkan suara virtualnya. Tim sepakbola yang dipilih Reiner kalah dengan skor 4-3 oleh Bertolt.

"AAARRRGGHH, SIAL!" Reiner menggerung. Ia meremas _joystick_ sampai remuk. "BEDA TIPIS!"

"Reiner, itu sudah yang keempat kalinya, lo," Bertolt memperingatkan. "Aku nggak yakin Bunda Carla mau kasih kita uang buat beli satu lagi."

 _Nih bocah anarki juga ya_ , pikir Levi. "Main _game_ seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian. Terlalu lama duduk dan memperhatikan layar berposisi tinggi seperti itu bisa menyebabkan kesemutan dan otot leher kalian pegal! Lagipula, permainan ini terlalu dini untuk kalian. Kenapa tidak bermain sesuatu yang lebih sederhana seperti sembunyi-sembunyian atau kejar-kejaran?"

"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Eren dan Jean tertawa berbarengan. "Bang Levi kuno banget!"

Levi menggeram. "Dasar bocah-bocah tak tahu diuntung! Permainan seperti itu akan membuat kalian lebih banyak bergerak! Permainan itu bisa mengasah ketrampilan motorik kasar kalian! Anak-anak zaman dulu sering melakukannya daripada dimanjakan oleh _gadget_ seperti kalian, hasilnya tubuh mereka berkembang lebih sehat!" Levi mengambil sepasang _joystick_ yang barusan mereka pakai. "Ini kusita!"

"JANGAN!" Reiner, Eren, Jean, dan Connie merengek. "APAPUN ASAL JANGAN _JOYSTICK_ NYA!"

Levi menggeleng. "Mulai sekarang, kalian hanya boleh main PS di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, satu jam untuk hari Sabtu dan satu setengah jam untuk hari Minggu. Sekarang hari Sabtu, dan kuasumsikan kalian sudah melewati satu jam. Pergi dan lakukan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat! Omong-omong, di mana anak-anak perempuan?"

"Mereka sedang di dapur," ucap Marco. "Sebentar lagi makan siang. Mereka sedang menyiapkan makanan."

"Kembalikan _joystick_ nya, Bang Levi!" Eren meratap. "Gimana kalo peraturannya mulai diberlakukan minggu depan aja?"

"Tidak ya tidak, Bocah. Sekarang pergilah, bantu anak-anak perempuan atau lakukan permainan yang lebih berguna lain seperti—"

"TUSBOL MAXX!"

 _JDOORRRR_

Connie tertawa puas. Kedua tangannya masih berada dalam posisi seperti pistol-pistolan. Eren, Reiner, dan Jean mengikuti teladannya—tertawa.

Levi menggerung sambil memegangi titik lemahnya. "BERANI KAU YA, KEPALA PLONTOS?!"

"Nah, ini permainan yang lebih seru!" kata Jean. "JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP TITAN LEVI!" Jean meniru adegan _Attack on Titan_.

Levi mengambil sapu terdekat, sementara anak-anak itu segera berhamburan. Mereka tidak perlu berlari cepat, karena si pengejar—untuk sementara ini—tidak akan bisa melangkah dengan normal.

.

.

.

* * *

"Annie, kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Mikasa sambil mengoleskan krim keju ke atas kue.

Annie mengedikkan bahu. "Kayaknya Reiner menghancurkan satu _joystick_ lagi."

"Aku penasaran, apa Bang Levi bisa memasak ya?" gumam Christa.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

 **RATING: T for middle-rough language**

.

.

.

.

 **SHINGEKI NO KODOMODACCHI!**

.

.

.

 _{Little warning: slight Levi-Petra here!}_

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 – MEANING OF STUPID**

.

.

"Hei, kalian! Cuci tangan dulu dengan benar sebelum mulai makan!"

"Sasha! Sabun cair itu memang wangi, tapi jangan dimakan! Kalau kau mati, gajiku dipotong!"

"Jean! Jangan gunakan serbetmu untuk jubah Superman!"

"Annie!"

Si gadis berambut pirang pucat terdiam di depan kulkas. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah botol kaca kecil. "Ada apa?"

Levi mendekat. "Kau mau berbuat apa dengan minuman itu?"

Annie menunjukkan botol yang sedang dipegangnya. "Aku biasa minum ini setelah makan siang."

"Tidak boleh! _Kratingdaeng_ itu untuk orang dewasa!" Levi merebut botol bersimbol dua banteng merah itu dari tangan si bocah. "Aku heran, bagaimana bisa tubuhmu baik-baik saja meski sudah berkali-kali minum minuman berenergi seperti ini."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, kok," gumam Annie santai. "Kemarin, Papa Grisha membelikan _Proman_ buat Mikasa."

Retakan halus terbentuk di botol _Kratingdaeng_ yang sedang dipegang Levi. "Cepat ke meja makan."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Levi mengamati meja makan besar yang hampir penuh itu. Rumah Paradis sengaja menganggarkan meja makan yang muat untuk berlusin-lusin anak, tapi karena penghuninya belum banyak, jadi masih terlihat lengang. Eren makan dengan lahap. Mikasa dan Armin makan dengan lebih tertata—gadis oriental itu sesekali mengelap dagu Eren yang dipenuhi remah-remah roti. Sasha makan seperti kesetanan, porsinya dua kali lebih banyak dibanding anak lain. Jean sedang menggasak omelet. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Christa, Ymir, Marco. Sepertinya mereka sudah lengkap.

"Tunggu," cicit Armin. "Connie ke mana, yah?"

"Anu," gumam Marco. "Dia tadi kena tusbol Bang Levi. Kasihan. Mulutnya sampai keluar putih-putihnya."

"Bang Levi!" seru Eren ketika Levi berada di dekatnya. Dia berteriak saat makan, jadi sebagian roti terciprat ke kemejanya. "Connie ditinggal di mana?"

"Halaman depan," jawab Levi acuh tak acuh sambil mengelap kemejanya dengan serbet.

"Kasihan dia! Nanti kalau dimakan serigala gimana?"

"Tidak ada serigala dalam radius seratus kilometer dari sini, dasar Bocah."

"JANGAN!" Sasha menjerit. "INI BAGIANKU!"

"Omeletku kurang!" seru Jean. "Bagi sedikit dong!"

"NGGAK BISA!"

"Dasar pelit!" Jean merebut piring berisi telur orak-arik itu.

 _GRAUK_

Levi mengusap dahinya.

"KYAAA!" Jean menjerit selagi Sasha mencaplok tangan kirinya. "BANG LEVI, BANTUIN DONG!"

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" balas Levi datar. "Tadi saja kau tidak mau membantuku. Berusahalah sendiri," kilahnya sambil berlalu. Matanya berpaling pada Reiner yang sedang menuangkan saus botolan pada kuah supnya. Levi mendekatinya dan secepat kilat menyambar botol saus itu.

"Hei!" seru Reiner. "Masih kurang pedes, Bang!"

"Makan yang pedas-pedas tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu," kata Levi ketus. "Apalagi, ini tipe sambal yang menggunakan banyak natrium benzoat, pewarna, dan bahan sintetis lain. Bahan-bahan ini dapat menimbulkan efek buruk bagi tubuh kalian dalam jangka panjang!"

"Cih, dia mulai lagi dengan ceramahnya," bisik Reiner pada Bertolt.

"Bang Levi kayaknya rajin diet, ya," gumam Christa.

Ymir mengangguk-angguk. "Pantesan tubuhnya nggak tinggi-tinggi."

"Hei kalian. Jangan bisik-bisik di belakangku. Habiskan ini!" Levi menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sayur jagung, wortel, dan kecambah.

"HUWAAA!" Ymir, Bertolt, dan Reiner jatuh dari kursi. "SINGKIRKAN MONSTERNYA!"

"Apa kalian bilang?!" sergah Levi kesal. " _Aku_ kalian sebut monster?"

"Bukan Bang Levi!" jerit Ymir. "Itu yang di mangkuk!"

"Sayuran ini penting untuk tubuh kalian!"

"Gak mau!" Reiner mengambil sapu dan menyodok-nyodokkannya. "Pergi!"

Levi tidak biasa berbuat iseng, tapi melihat anak-anak ini—dan demi kebaikan mereka juga—otak pintarnya mulai menyusun rencana yang sudah belasan tahun tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Levi mengoreksi pegangannya pada sendok dan mangkuk, kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda. "Aku memecahkan rekor di kampusku dengan lari seratus meter dalam delapan detik. Aku tidak yakin kalian bisa menghindariku."

"KABUURR!"

"MAKAN SAYUR INI!"

"Sasha!" seru Eren. "Senapan kentang!"

Sasha mengkongkang senapan kentang, tapi Levi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan satu gerakan tangan kanannya, sendoknya menghunjam ke kerongkongan Sasha. Jean dan Eren memencet botol sambal plastik, memuncratkan cairan pedas itu ke kemeja Levi. Levi berkelit dan menyambar sumpit, kemudian mengambil daun selada lantas menghunjamkan sayuran itu ke mulut Jean.

Reiner dan Ymir berlari ke kulkas, lalu melempari Levi dengan telur—tentu saja meleset, tapi siapa peduli. Marco dan Eren menembaki Levi dengan apa saja yang bisa mereka temukan—saus, mustard, mentega, minyak sayur ... tapi satu-persatu Levi memasukkan sayuran ke mulut mereka. Dengan kemampuan akrobatiknya, adakah yang bisa mengalahkannya?

Pintu dapur terbuka. "Anak-anak—"

 _BLETAK_

Levi dan semua anak di dapur mematung selagi potongan pie dan krim menuruni wajah Grisha Jaeger. Levi berdeham. "Aku bisa jelaskan."

.

.

.

* * *

Jangan sedih dulu. Papa Grisha terlalu baik hati untuk memecat Levi. Lagipula, dia sendiri bakal kerepotan mengurus anak-anak ba(ik)ndel itu, dan 50 euro sehari bukan pengeluaran yang muluk-muluk.

Malam harinya, Levi sedang memikirkan jadwal presentasinya yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi—jika Pak Pixis si kepala plontos itu tidak mabuk dan melupakannya lagi—ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Telepon dari Petra.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya," jawab Levi begitu dia mengangkat ponsel. Tanpa _halo_ , tanpa babibu, langsung _to the point_.

" _Eh, serius?!_ " seru Petra dari seberang sana.

"Iya, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan 15 _slide_ pertama."

Petra terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menghela napas. " _Oh, soal presentasinya, ya_."

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Dalam delapan dari sepuluh kesempatan, hal pertama yang kau tanyakan saat meneleponku adalah soal tugas dan seputar itu," balas Levi seperti juru analisis.

" _Nggak usah dianalisis juga kali!_ " gerutu Petra. " _Sebenarnya, tadi aku mau mengkritikmu_."

Levi terdiam. Dalam sepuluh dari sepuluh kesempatan, mengkritik Levi adalah ide buruk, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang dihormatinya. Apa Petra termasuk?

" _Ackerman, kau ini terlalu serius dengan dunia perkuliahanmu_ ," ucap Petra lirih. " _Sekali-kali, kau harus pergi dari duniamu dan melihat yang lain. Sapa teman-teman seangkatanmu. Pergilah ke toko buku atau kedai. Kau tahu 'kan, selagi kau masih muda_."

Levi hanya diam. "Itu bukan kritik. Itu nasihat."

" _Kau ini_ ," cetus Petra lagi. " _Bisa-bisa, saat kau jadi dokter nanti, kau langsung mendiagnosa pasienmu sebelum memeriksanya_."

"Hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan?" Levi tampak kehilangan minat.

" _Hei, boleh aku berkunjung ke Rumah Paradis? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau meladeni anak-anak yang katanya ... ekstrem itu_."

"Hmm," Levi menggumam. "Jangan malam-malam begini. Aku sebentar lagi harus pergi ke sana. Beberapa anak itu harus ditemani saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan di luar cuaca sedang dingin. Aku menyarankanmu untuk menyiapkan mental lebih dulu."

Levi menutup telepon, mengenakan mental—eh, mantelnya, dan pergi ke Rumah Paradis. Sesampainya di sana, belum sempat ia menggantung mantelnya, terdengar suara riuh rendah dari ruang Maria. Levi mengernyit. Samar-samar membran timpaninya mendeteksi suara permainan pedang dan pertarungan. Apa mereka main _game_ lagi? Tapi ... bagaimana bisa? Levi memutuskan untuk menggebrak masuk.

"HEI KALIAN!" bentaknya.

Eren menekan tombol _pause_. "Wah, Bang Levi tumben dateng malem-malem! Mau ikut nonton, yah?"

"Apaan?" Levi menyerbu masuk.

"Kami lagi nonton _Wonder Woman_ ," jelas Marco. "Papa Grisha dapet DVD Blu-ray kemarin lo, Bang!"

Levi menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk jam. "Ini sudah pukul setengah delapan. Waktunya kalian belajar!"

" _What the hell_?!" seru Jean. "Bang Levi, sekarang malam Minggu! Masa malam Minggu tetap belajar? Memangnya kita masih di zaman Perang Dunia II ya?"

Rahang Levi mengeras. "Omong-omong, seharusnya _remote_ nya kusimpan di brankas."

"Nggak masalah," jawab Mikasa. "Kan ada aku dan Annie."

"Dan Pak Grisha mengizinkan kalian nonton film semacam ini?" Levi merebut remote dari tangan Eren tanpa tendeng aling-aling. "Kalian harus belajar. Se-ka-rang. Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Jika kalian terbiasa belajar setiap hari, kalian tidak akan kebut-kebutan saat malam ujian. Jika nilai kalian meningkat dan jadi juara kelas, itu juga membuat kedua orangtua kalian bangga, 'kan?"

"Tapi kami juga butuh hiburan!" protes Eren. "Lagian paling cuma dua jam, kok! Bang Levi juga nggak bilang kami nggak boleh nonton film."

"Aku memang tidak bilang kalian dilarang nonton film, tapi—" Levi mengacungkan bungkus DVD _Wonder_ _Woman_ , "—ini film untuk tiga belas atau lima belas tahun ke atas! Inilah kenapa anak-anak zaman sekarang terlalu cepat dewasa! Tontonlah yang lain yang sesuai dengan usia kalian."

"Misalnya apa?" tanya Armin.

"Entahlah. _Teletubbies_ atau _Barney_ lebih aman."

" _What the fu_ —" Levi cepat-cepat menyumpal mulut Jean dengan kain pel. "Jean, kita perlu bicara soal bahasamu. SEKARANG KELUARKAN BUKU KALIAN!"

.

.

.

Levi asyik memandangi anak-anak yang sedang belajar di bagian tengah Ruang Maria. Pada dasarnya, itu ruangan paling luas, jadi fungsinya serbaguna. Tiba-tiba Levi teringat bagian presentasinya yang membutuhkan sedikit riset di internet. Ia bergegas membuka ponselnya dan bermaksud menyambungkannya dengan WiFi Rumah Paradis, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia ingat belum punya _password_ nya.

"Hei, Christa," panggil Levi. "Apa _password_ WiFi Paradis?"

"Nggak tahu," gumam Christa lirih.

Entah bagaimana, Levi bisa memakluminya. Christa adalah salah satu anak paling penurut. Mungkin saja dia memang jarang menggunakan gadget. Ia memilih beralih ke anak lain yang agak "bandel" sedikit.

"Eren," panggil Levi. "Kau tahu _password_ WiFi Paradis?"

"Nggak tahu!" balas Eren ketus tanpa berpaling dari buku pelajarannya.

"Mikasa—"

"Eren sudah menjawabkannya," jawab Mikasa acuh tak acuh.

"Bang Levi," panggil Jean. "Aku ada pertanyaan nih. Gimana cara mengubah centimeter menjadi meter? Soal nomor tiga, nih."

"Gitu aja kok repot," balas Eren. "Ya buang aja centi-nya lah!"

"Oya," tanggap Jean patuh.

"Dasar bahlul!" seru Levi. "Cara mengubah centimeter menjadi meter adalah membaginya dengan seratus! Lihat, misalnya ada penggaris sepanjang 100 cm. Untuk mengubahnya menjadi meter, bagi saja angka itu dengan seratus. Jadi, 100 cm sama dengan satu meter," jelas Levi gamblang.

"Oh, gitu ya," kata Eren polos. "Oya, Bang Levi. Bahlul barusan itu artinya apa?"

Levi meneguk ludah. Salahnya sendiri keceplosan melontarkan kata kasar. Ia harus memberi arti yang sesuai untuk pemahaman dan usia bocah ini tanpa secara signifikan melencengkan arti sebenarnya.

"Bahlul itu artinya belum tahu atau belum paham," jawab Levi, disambut Eren yang ber-oh ria. Levi beralih ke Jean. "Hei, apa _password_ WiFi rumah ini?"

"Nggak tahu," jawab Jean apatis.

"Hahaha!" tawa Eren. "Bang Levi bahlul!"

Levi menghela napas, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tak sengaja, Bu Carla juga sedang memasak telur rebus. Levi memutuskan untuk bertanya pada si empu rumah, sebab dia memang bijaksana.

"Permisi. Boleh saya tahu _password_ WiFi rumah ini?"

Bu Carla tampak mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Nggak tahu, dengan huruf besar."

Levi berusaha menahan kesal. "Bu, saya serius."

"Iya, ibu tahu," jawab Bu Carla cuek. "Nggak tahu, dengan huruf besar dan spasi."

"Bu!" seru Levi. "Saya serius, dengan tanda seru."

Bu Carla mematikan kompor. "Ya, nggak tahu."

"Bu, ini penting!" Levi mulai emosi. "Apa _password_ WiFi rumah ini?"

Bu Carla menggeleng-geleng kepala, kemudian mengambil iPhone-nya yang baru (wih, orang kaya!) lantas mengetik ' _NGGAK TAHU_ ' di kolom _password_.

 _ANDA TERHUBUNG KE WiFi "RUMAH PARADIS"_

Levi meneguk ludah. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya."

Bu Carla tertawa. "Eren yang bikin itu. Bocah itu memang ada-ada saja. Aku sendiri sempat mengusulkan kode yang lebih gampang diingat seperti '1234567890' atau 'qwerty' tapi dia tidak mau. Dengan kata sandi macam itu, bisa saja dia memberitahukannya pada siapapun sekaligus membuat orang merasa dirinya sedang dikerjai."

 _Dan dia baru melakukannya padaku_ , batin Levi.

Levi baru membuka Facebook guna mengetahui update yang dibagikan Erwin Smith—ya, dia memang senang menggunakan medsos untuk membagi jadwal kuliah—ketika Christa dan Ymir bertanya padanya tentang soal yang sulit. Sontak, Levi melupakan gadgetnya dan segera sibuk mengajari keduanya.

Kau bisa tebak apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

Levi baru selesai mengajari anak-anak itu pada pukul sembilan. Ia bergegas mengambil mantelnya dan hendak melangkah ke luar saat hujan tiba-tiba menderu. Grisha tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, lalu meminjamkan payung.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajari mereka," ucapnya. "Biasanya, mereka lebih memilih main _game_ , nonton film, atau tidur semalaman. Sekarang, aku senang mereka bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan lebih baik. Oya, besok tukang susu mau datang, kira-kira pukul 10. Apa kau senggang saat itu? Aku dan Carla harus pergi, mungkin mencari pengasuh baru. Aku tidak mau mengganggu jadwal kuliahmu, dan mereka semua suka minum susu."

Levi hanya mengangguk sekenanya, kemudian mengambil payung itu dan berjalan pulang seperti biasa.

Herannya, tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, Petra sedang berdiri dengan mantelnya, mungkin agak dari tadi, seperti menunggunya. Levi mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?!" seru Petra. "Aku menunggumu sejak setengah jam lalu! Katamu kau mau mengajakku _dinner_!"

" _Siapa_ yang mengajak _siapa_ untuk _apa_?" Levi terperangah. "Memangnya kapan aku mengajakmu? Yang benar saja."

"Barusan! Di Facebook, dasar bebal!" omel Petra. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan memperlihatkan status terbarunya. "Nih!"

Levi menatap layar lekat-lekat. Tepat pada pukul 20.00, Petra memposting status 'Lagi nggarap presentasi nih ... semangat!' kemudian setelah beberapa like, Levi berkomentar pertama kali pada pukul 20.15, ' _PETRA SAYANG, DINNER YUK'_.

Di bawahnya, tak sampai semenit, Petra membalas. ' _Levi, ini nggak lucu'_.

' _Tentu saja tidak lucu. Aku bukan pelawak. Hanya kau dan aku. Tunggu aku di depan apartemenku.'_

Kalau Levi tidak ingat ponsel yang dipegangnya bukan miliknya, barangkali ia sudah membantingnya. Levi mengembalikan ponsel Petra dan mengecek ponselnya sendiri yang sudah terhubung ke WiFi apartemennya.

"Bocah-bocah terkutuk," geramnya. "Mereka pasti membajak akunku saat aku teledor meninggalkannya setelah memeriksa jadwal dari Pak Erwin."

Muka Petra merah padam. "Jadi ... yang barusan itu ... bukan kamu yang tulis?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" pekik Levi tertahan. "Di langkah awal, kau sepertinya sudah mengetahui kalau aku tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu padamu! Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu dinner!"

 _Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu dinner!_

 _Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu dinner!_

 _Aku tidak mungkin_ —CUKUP!

Mata Petra tiba-tiba sembab. Ia meraih saputangannya dan mendorong Levi ke pintu apartemennya sendiri lalu menamparnya. "DASAR LEVI BAHLUL!" lantas berlari sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

Levi terdiam beberapa detik, lalu memutar kunci dan masuk ke apartemennya seolah tidak ada apa-apa. _Apa sih salahku?_

.

.

.

* * *

Ternyata Pak Grisha benar. Tepat pukul 10.00, terdengar klakson mobil mendekati Rumah Paradis. Karena anak-anak belum pulang dari taman bermain, akhirnya Levi terpaksa merogoh koceknya sendiri. Gampang, nanti dia bisa minta "ganti ruginya" ke Bu Carla. Ketika mobil susu sudah cukup dekat, Levi terperanjat begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik kemudi.

"Pak Erwin."

Erwin menegakkan topinya. "Yo, Levi. Ternyata rumor itu benar. Kau kerja di sini, ya. Sekedar info, bukan cuma kau yang punya kerja sambilan. Figurin aksi _Attack on Titan_ itu mahal-mahal, jadi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menggantungkan diri pada gaji pegawai macam itu."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" Levi masih gagal paham. "—menjual susu?!"

"Hei, susu itu mengandung banyak kalsium. Itu minuman hebat sampai-sampai kita semua bisa tetap hidup hanya dengan minum susu. Rumah Paradis adalah pelanggan setiaku. Aku selalu menyediakan selusin susu khusus untuk mereka! Fasilitas kami menyediakan beragam susu dari susu kambing sampai susu lumba-lumba."

"Terserah," balas Levi acuh tak acuh. "Aku beli selusin susu sapi. Rasanya terserah kau."

"Kau tidak minum susu juga?" tawar Erwin. "Susu mengandung banyak kalsium dan vitamin D untuk pertumbuhan tulang."

"Aku tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah," gerutu Levi. "Siapkan saja."

"Sejak kapan kau berani menyuruh-nyuruh atasanmu, Levi?"

"Di kampus dan di sini berbeda. Di sini aku yang memegang kuasa atas mereka."

Tentu saja, Levi mengira ini akan sangat mudah. Hanya beli susu, apa susahnya? Rupanya Levi masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa hampir tidak ada yang mudah soal mengurus anak-anak "berkebutuhan khusus" di Rumah Paradis. Contohnya, setelah mereka pulang ...

"Bang Levi!" seru Eren. "Om Alis Tebal mana?"

"Kau sebut Erwin 'Om Alis Tebal'?" gumam Levi sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku sudah beli susu untuk kalian. Di kulkas."

"Asyik!" Sasha langsung menyerbu, diikuti kesebelas anak yang lain.

"BANG LEVI GIMANA SIH?!" tak lama berselang, telinga Levi dipekakkan oleh suara Jean. "Kok susu sapi semua sih?!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"AKU BIASA MINUM SUSU KUDA LIAR!" seru Jean. "Seorang pria macam aku nggak level minum susu sapi!"

"Pantes tingkahmu kayak kuda liar," tanggap Eren. " _L-Men_ buat Mikasa sama Annie nggak ada juga!"

"Bagaimana mungkin bocah seperti kalian mengonsumsi _L-Men_?!" protes Levi. "Ada lagikah di antara kalian yang harus mengonsumsi produk khusus?!"

"Ya! Christa harus minum _Dancow_ rasa stroberi!" protes Ymir. "Kalo nggak, nanti dia sering ngompol!" teriaknya lagi, disusul anggukan dari Christa.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar relevansi antara produk atau rasa susu dengan aktivitas kandung kemih!" Levi kembali memprotes.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tiba-tiba Grisha muncul dari balik pintu. "Oh, susunya sudah dibeli, ya. Bagus, Levi."

"Bagus apanya?!" protes Jean. "Bang Levi nggak becus Pa, kalo belanja! Masa aku dibeliin susu sapi!"

"Lo, memangnya selama ini kamu minum susu apa?" balas Grisha polos.

"Hahahaha!" Eren tertawa. "Papa Grisha bahlul!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Jean," panggil Sasha. "Connie masih belum siuman?"

Jean menggeleng. "Seenggaknya ini hari Minggu, jadi kita nggak perlu bikin surat izin."

"Ambil hikmahnya," tukas Armin. "Jangan pernah mengajak Bang Levi main tusbol."

"Setuju."

.

.

.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

 **RATING: T for middle-rough language**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINGEKI NO KODOMODACCHI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _{Sori lama_ update _. Lagi banyak kerjaan, hehe. Pokoknya,_ happyreading _.}_

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 – QUESTIONS**

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan Levi bekerja di Rumah Paradis. Kesehariannya yang biasanya cuma bangun-mandi-sarapan-kuliah-mandi-olahraga-gabut-mandi-tidur kini diselingi dengan kegiatan berpahala besar yakni membantu bocah-bocah itu dalam menapaki kejamnya dunia. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengajari mereka bagaimana kejamnya dunia. Berterimakasihlah pada mereka, kini Levi tidak punya jadwal gabut lagi.

Mahasiswa kedokteran tersebut kini sudah menghafal setiap ciri khas dari anak-anak itu. Ia tahu persis sampai-sampai menyusun aturan yang ditempel di pintu kamarnya untuk mengingatkannya kalau-kalau suatu hari nanti—kemungkinannya kecil—dia melupakannya.

 _ **Satu**_ _: Jangan membuat Eren menangis di hadapan Mikasa. Jika kau ingin mengejeknya, pastikan gadis itu tidak berada dalam jarak dengar._

 _ **Dua**_ _: Selalu sedia popok untuk Christa setiap tiga atau empat hari._

 _ **Tiga**_ _: Mengalahlah jika kau ditantang bermain PS oleh Reiner._

 _ **Empat**_ _: Jangan berkomentar apa-apa soal kepala plontos Connie, apalagi mengatakan_ 'Hei, ada Avatar!' _atau dia akan men-tusbol-mu._

(Jika itu terjadi, balas saja tusbol dia, tapi jangan keras-keras)

 _ **Lima**_ _: Jangan makan makanan mahal dalam radius seratus meter dari Rumah Paradis, sebab Sasha adalah perwujudan dari_ bulldog.

 _ **Enam**_ _: Jangan pernah meminjami mereka ponsel atau laptop, APA PUN taruhannya._

.

* * *

"Bang Levi!"

Levi menoleh. Ia baru lima menit berputar-putar di supermarket langganannya—tak lain karena supermarket itu punya harga yang murah untuk peralatan kebersihan—ketika entah bagaimana, Eren sudah berada di sebelahnya, bersama Connie, Jean, dan Reiner.

"Wah, sabunnya banyak banget!" tinjau Connie. "Bang Levi mau buka toko apa?"

Levi hanya diam, tapi akhirnya dia bertanya. "Apa yang mau kalian beli?"

"Wah, kita mau ditraktir!"

"Aku tidak bilang akan mentraktir kalian, dasar bocah."

"Anu, kami beli _joystick_ , lagi," gerutu Jean. "Gara-gara Reiner nih." Reiner hanya meringis.

Levi dan anak-anak segera pergi ke kasir. Supermarket itu punya enam kasir, tapi hampir semuanya ramai. Levi mengambil antrean di barisan paling sepi sebelum anak-anak menyerobot. Eren tiba-tiba memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke keranjang Levi. "Jadi satu aja Bang! Nanti biar nggak lama. Bayarnya sendiri-sendiri, liat aja di struknya."

"Tumben kamu pinter," ledek Reiner.

"Itu yang diajarin Mama Carla!"

"Selamat siang," sapa si perempuan penjaga kasir saat mereka dapat giliran. "Ada lagi tambahannya?"

"Nggak ada," jawab Connie.

"Mau isi pulsa sekalian?" si penjaga kasir bertanya lagi.

"Nggak bawa hape!" jawab Eren.

"Kami sedang ada promo untuk krim penumbuh rambut loh!"

"Nggak butuh!" kali ini Reiner yang menjawab.

"Membernya ada—"

"BERISIK, TANYA-TANYA TERUS!" Eren mencak-mencak. "Tiap kali kami ke sini, mesti nanyanya itu-itu aja! Kayak robot!"

Si penjaga kasir menangis. Sebagian besar orang menoleh ke arah mereka dan menggumam, 'anak siapa sih itu?' sementara Levi hanya menghela napas. "Biarkan saja bocah-bocah tak tahu diri ini. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Antreannya masih banyak."

"Ada apa ini?" seorang satpam berambut pirang pendek menerobos masuk. "Siapa yang membuat mbak-mbak kasir ini menangis?"

"Paman Hannes," celetuk Reiner.

"Habisnya dia kepo banget!" seru Eren.

"Kalian dari Rumah Paradis, ya?" selidik Hannes. "Sepertinya aku sering melihat kalian. Kalian memang suka bikin masalah di sini! Minggu kemarin, kalian main-main dengan troli beroda dan menabrak akuarium, serta melempari kamera pengawas dengan tahi ayam! Minggu kemarinnya lagi, kalian membajak interkom untuk menyiarkan lagu Sasageyo apalah itu. Dan minggu kemarin kemarinnya lagi, kalian membuat satpam sebelumnya sekarat karena mengiris tengkuknya dengan pisau dapur gara-gara mengira dia Titan!"

Semua orang mendadak menjauh dari mereka.

"Apa aku perlu panggil polisi?" tanya si penjaga kasir.

"Tidak perlu," sebuah suara yang tegas menginterupsi mereka. Levi membelalak karena dia mengenali sosok itu.

"Erwin?!"

"Pak Penjual Susu Alis Tebal!" seru Jean.

"Ya," Erwin merapikan jasnya. "Aku Erwin Smith. Pemilik supermarket ini."

"Tapi kau menjual susu murni internasional setiap hari Minggu!" bantah Levi. "Kau juga dosen mata kuliah fisika kuantum. Berikutnya apa? Pencipta lagu Despacito?"

"Yah, pokoknya kali ini saja, aku menggratiskan kalian," Erwin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau juga kena getahnya, Levi. Berterimakasihlah, karena aku adalah orang yang suka anak-anak. Bahkan meskipun mereka tampak seperti psikopat tulen. Kalian semua, baik-baik pada anak-anak yatim piatu, ya."

"Wah, ada kuda-kudaan!" Perhatian Jean teralih saat mereka berada di halaman supermarket dan melihat mainan yang dijalankan dengan koin. "Aku mau naik kuda-kudaan!"

"Jean, nanti kita kesiangan!" Reiner menarik lengannya. "Ayo pulang!"

"Nggak mau! Aku mau naik kuda-kudaan!"

"Jean, dasar anak katrok!" ledek Eren. "Mama Carla bilang langsung pulang setelah dapat barang belanjaannya!"

"Berisik, dasar anak cengeng! Aku mau naik kuda-kudaan! Hueeeeee!" (Siapa nih yang cengeng?)

"Duh, gimana nih," Reiner menggaruk kepala. "Kita harus segera pulang. Connie, coba bujuk Jean."

"Jangan nangis, Jean! Nanti kamu tambah jelek!"

"HUUEEEEEEE!"

Reiner menjitak Connie. "Isi kepalamu itu apa sih? Kamu malah membuatnya tambah parah! Bang Levi, tolong dong!"

Levi berdeham. "Jean, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Kamu naiki saja Reiner sampai ke rumah. Itu baru namanya kuda-kudaan."

"Hah?!" Reiner melongo. "Kok aku sih?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk latihan," jawab Levi enteng. "Sana. Lagipula, rumahku searah dengan kalian. Jadi aku bisa jaga-jaga kalau ada yang tidak beres."

"Ogah," Reiner bersedekap.

Levi membisikkan sesuatu pada Reiner. Mata bocah kekar berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba berbinar. " _Deal_?" tanya Levi.

" _Deal_!" Reiner mengambil posisi merangkak. "Jangan bohong lo, Bang!"

"Asyik!" Jean berseru sambil duduk di punggungnya. Jean mengambil tali karet yang dibelinya dan memecut pantat Reiner. "Ayo jalan, kuda! _SUSUMEEEEE_!"

"Hii—heee!" Reiner meringkik, lalu berlari menuruni undakan supermarket hingga trotoar. Kini Eren dan Connie yang sibuk mengejar mereka. Levi hanya menjaga jarak aman dari mereka berempat dan memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Anak kecil sungguh mudah dibujuk.

Setelah seratusan meter, Connie menyeletuk. "Wah, kayaknya asyik! Aku mau coba ah!" Tanpa peringatan, Connie melompat ke punggung Reiner.

"Hei, nggak adil!" Eren ikut melompat. Ia mengacungkan penggarisnya sambil berteriak, " _Shinzou_ _wo_ _sasageyo_!"

"Ini lebih seru daripada mainan koin!" celetuk Jean. "Lebih cepat, Reiner!" ia menabok pantat Reiner lebih keras.

 _ **Kretak**_

Levi mengangkat alis. "Suara apa itu?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Nah ini belanjaannya sudah sampai," celetuk Sasha yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk. "Loh? Reiner kenapa? Kok digendong Bang Levi?"

"Gitu deh," Jean melirik Reiner dengan watados. "Ayo dong Reiner, semangat! Sarangheyo!"

" _Sasageyo_ ," koreksi Sasha.

"Iya, itu deh."

"Kuenya Christa," Reiner ngelindur. "Kuenya Christa. KUENYA CHRIS—"

 _ **BUGGG!**_

Levi menebaskan tangannya ke tengkuk bocah itu. Reiner langsung teler sementara dia menyuruh Sasha, Connie, dan Jean membawanya ke kamarnya. Eren menurunkan keresek belanjaan mereka dan mulai memilah-milah mana yang belanjaannya dan mana yang belanjaan Levi sambil memeriksa struk.

"Hei, Eren. Ternyata kau punya kelebihan juga, ya," cicit Levi sambil bersedekap.

Eren mendengus. "Mikasa yang ngajarin."

"Leviiii!" Sebuah suara yang akrab memanggilnya. Levi menoleh dan mendapati Petra berada di ambang gerbang Rumah Paradis, kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Lelaki itu mengernyit. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana Petra menamparnya begitu mengetahui kesalahpahaman mereka di media sosial. Secepat marahnya, sikapnya yang ceria kembali datang.

Wahai kaum wanita, kenapa kalian sulit sekali dimengerti?

Kemudian, begitu saja, Petra tersenyum pada Eren. "Eren Jaeger, ya?" selidik gadis berambut karamel itu.

"Kok tahu?" Eren menatapnya curiga, kemudian berganti melirik Levi. Kemudian, sama seperti jutaan anak volos lainnya, dia menyeletuk, "Mbak ini pacarnya Bang Levi, ya?"

" _Bukan_!" Petra hampir saja melempar tasnya ke Eren. "Lagian siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama patung gila kebersihan kayak dia?"

"Bener juga," Eren manggut-manggut. "Kupikir Bang Levi bakal jadi jomblo abadi, deh. Biar saja dia menikah sama _vacuum_ _cleaner_."

Petra merona. "T-tapi sebenarnya dia nggak seburuk itu, kok."

Levi menghela napas. "Kalian tahu, gosip disebut gosip karena orang yang dibicarakan tidak berada dalam jarak dengar. Petra, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku khawatir kau terkena dampak tidak baik dari anak-anak ini."

Petra menggaruk pipi. "L-Levi ... meng—mengkhawatirkan _ku_?! _Aku_?!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Hei!" Eren mengacungkan sebuah bungkusan dan membuka segelnya. "Kok Bang Levi beli sempak segala?"

"Kemarikan, Bocah! Barang apa yang kubeli bukan urusanmu!"

Eren melempar sempak ... yang tanpa sengaja mendarat di wajah Petra.

"Petra!"

"S-se-sempaknya Levi," tubuh Petra menggeletar. "SEMPAKNYA LEVIIIIIIIII!"

 _GUBRAK_

.

.

.

* * *

Petra sadar beberapa puluh menit kemudian. Pertama-tama, yang diketahuinya adalah entah bagaimana dia sudah berbaring di kasur yang kekecilan. Ujung kakinya menggantung dan bantalnya terlalu rendah, tapi selain itu, kasur ini sepertinya nyaman buat tidur siang. Untung saja Petra berpikir cepat dan langsung bangun. Di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang gadis cilik berambut kuning pucat.

"Mbak," sapa gadis itu. "Mbak tadi waktu tidur mimpi apa?"

Petra memegang kepalanya. Ia segera menyadari kalau dia ditidurkan di salah satu kamar Rumah Paradis. "Eh ... memangnya aku tadi mengigau, ya?"

Gadis cilik itu mengangguk pelan. "Sesuatu soal sempak."

Wajah Petra memerah. "Levi masih di sini?"

"Iya, dia di ruang tengah, sedang menemani anak-anak belajar. Mbak mau bantu?"

Petra mengangguk, daripada gabut di rumahnya. Ia pergi ke Ruang Maria, tempat di mana Levi sedang menerangkan pelajaran dengan papan tulis kecil. Kesan pribadinya yang dingin dan hanya cinta pada kebersihan itu lumayan lumer. Meskipun Petra bertaruh anak-anak di sini pasti belum pernah melihat manusia itu tersenyum, Levi tampak sangat berbeda dibanding sebulan lalu. Belakangan ini, dia juga sepertinya lebih toleran pada kekurangajaran atau kebeloonan orang lain.

"Kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, kalian bisa bertanya padanya," Levi menunjuk Petra. "Dia juga satu fakultas denganku."

Petra melambaikan tangan. "Namaku Petra."

Marco menyemburkan minumannya. "B-Bang Levi punya pacar?!"

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" Petra mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"Iya," Annie mengangguk setuju. "Kalau aku pacaran dengan laki-laki kayak Bang Levi, pasti sudah kutendang bokongnya."

"Kalau aku ..." Connie mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya. "...pasti sudah kutusbol."

"Kamu laki-laki, bahlul!" seru Eren.

"Oiya."

Petra memberikan tatapan tersirat pada Levi. _Apa mereka selalu begini?_

Levi membalas dengan nonverbal. _Tentu saja. Kau belum lihat apa-apa_.

Petra memutuskan untuk mengajari mereka. Ternyata perkataan Levi benar, sekalipun dia sendiri sejak awal tidak menyangsikannya. Baru beberapa menit mengajari Ymir, Christa, Mikasa, dan Annie soal stuktur luar bunga, Armin sudah menarik-narik kemejanya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kertas. "Mbak Petra, Armin mau tanya. _Sex_ itu apa ya?"

Petra mingkem. Ini pertanyaan yang berbahaya. Meskipun begitu, ini pertanyaan krusial yang menuntut jawaban yang benar. Petra harus hati-hati, sebab dia tidak ingin membiarkan bocah pirang nan imut di depannya _tercyduk_ polisi saat besar nanti. Petra berdeham.

" _Sex_ itu pertemuan antara sel gamet dari laki-laki dan sel gamet dari perempuan di rahim perempuan setelah ovulasi, bisa juga disebut fertilisasi atau pembuahan, yang merupakan asal muasal manusia."

Armin menggaruk kepala. "Kok panjang banget ya, Mbak? Mbak Petra coba tulisin deh," dia menyodorkan kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Di situ tertulis:

 _Name_

 _Adress_

 _Birthdate/place_

 _Sex_

"Oh, yang beginian, toh."

"Mbak Petra!" Kali ini Ymir yang bertanya. "Luas segitiga itu setengah alas dikali tinggi kan?"

"Ya bukan dong!" tentang Sasha. "Yang benar itu jumlah alas dikali tinggi dibagi dua!"

"Dua-duanya benar kok," sebelum Petra sempat menjawab, Christa lebih dulu menengahi, kemudian mengedipkan mata. "Coba saja hitung pakai kedua rumus. Pasti hasilnya sama. Tidak perlu berdebat."

"Christa memang hebat!" Ymir mendekap gadis cilik itu erat-erat. "Nanti kalau kita sudah dewasa, menikahlah denganku!"

Petra melirik Levi lagi. Levi berkata tanpa suara, _Aku sudah pernah mendengar kalimat itu 15 kali, minggu ini._

Eren menarik baju Levi. "Bang, ini soal-soal susah banget."

Armin dan Mikasa, yang sekelas dengannya, manggut-manggut setuju. Levi membaca soal yang tertera di kertas yang dipegang Eren.

.

 _Ian berbelanja di pasar. Dia membeli 3 kg hamburger, setengah lusin_ spaghetti bolognaise _, dan 12 butir merica. Si penjual adalah seorang ibu-ibu berusia 55 tahun kurang 2 bulan, dan baru ditinggal mati suaminya 295 jam yang lalu. Pertanyaannya, berapa harga barang yang dibayar Ian?_

 _._

 _Rico Brezenska akan pergi ke pesta. Dia mempunyai 9 blus warna biru, 6 blus warna merah, dan 11 blus warna hijau. Dia ingin memadukannya dengan rok. Shion mempunyai 30 rok, 40% di antaranya berwarna kuning, 20% berwarna merah, 18% berwarna putih, dan sisanya tidak berwarna. Siapa nama ayah Rico?_

 _._

 _Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Tidak sempurna adalah sifat manusia. Manusia bersifat tidak sempurna. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Sempurna bukan merupakan sifat manusia. Sifat manusia tidak sempurna. Tidak sempurna sifat manusia. Rambut Darius beruban. Berarti ..._

 _._

 _Nanaba adalah cucu dari kakeknya. Kakeknya adalah manusia berkaki dua. Adiknya adalah adik kakeknya. Ayah dari Nanaba adalah suami dari ibu Nanaba. Nanaba merupakan anak pertama dan merupakan cucu pertama kakeknya. Paman Nanaba menikah dengan bibinya. Tentukan:_

 _-Berapa kemungkinan Nanaba menderita buta warna?_

 _-Apa pekerjaan kakek Nanaba?_

 _-Di mana Nanaba dilahirkan?_

 _._

"Hei, kalian bertiga," Levi meremas kertas soal itu. "Aku _perlu_ bertemu guru kelas kalian."

.

.

.

* * *

Itu bisa terjadi tepat keesokan harinya, di hari Senin, atau Monday (Monster Day).

"Bang Levi kok nggak sekolah?" tanya Eren sambil menggigit roti.

Levi meliriknya sekilas. "Tidak ada jadwal pagi ini. Aku baru akan berangkat nanti sore."

"Lah, sekolah kok malah sore! Gurunya aneh amat."

 _Kau benar soal guru yang aneh_ , pikir Levi. "Begitulah dunia perkuliahan. Hei, sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Teman-temanmu yang lain sudah berangkat. Armin bahkan sudah tidak kelihatan. Bukannya sekarang hari Senin? Nanti kau telat upacara."

Eren menguap. "Memang itu strategiku. Biar nggak ikut upacara."

Levi menghela napas. "Hei, Mikasa. Kenapa kau masih di sini juga?"

"Aku tidak akan berangkat sebelum Eren berangkat," jawab gadis itu polos. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau betah sekali berada di sini? Tidakkah telingamu bising oleh keriuhan bocah-bocah yang tidak selevel denganmu?"

 _Ini anak bicaranya formal amat_ , batin Levi lagi. "Rumah kalian punya kecepatan internet yang tinggi," jawab Levi jujur. "Sangat memadai untuk membantu tugas-tugasku."

"Bang Levi nggak punya kuota apa?" selidik Eren.

"Tidak."

"Hahaha, dasar kere!"

Levi nyaris melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk sekedar menjitak Eren, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Mikasa bersiap-siap mengambil pemukul bisbol. Saat itu, bocah perempuan dingin nan kejam itu punya dua—eh, tiga opsi untuk membuat Levi sengsara: pertama, dia bisa saja menggebuk kepalanya dengan pemukul bisbol. Kedua, dia bisa merusak laptop yang dibelinya dari hasil menabung dua tahun dengan pemukul bisbol. Dan yang ketiga, Mikasa bisa memukul Levi lebih dulu, _lalu_ menghancurkan laptopnya.

"Eren!" panggil Bu Carla. "Berangkat sana, sudah siang! Nanti kamu terlambat upacara!"

"Nggak mau!" balas Eren. "Eren nggak mau ikut upacara!"

Bu Carla menghela napas. "Levi, tolong antar mereka ya? Ke SD Shiganshina, kelas 2B. Tahu tempatnya, kan?" titah Bu Carla sambil mengoperkan kunci Porsche.

Levi mengangguk, kemudian menyeret tangan kedua bocah itu. Lagipula, dia ingat tentang urusan soal absurd itu. Dia pergi ke garasi dan segera menghidupkan mobil _sport_ itu. Levi tidak paham relevansi antara panti asuhan yatim piatu dengan mobil mewah, tapi sudahlah. Lagipula, ini bukan hal paling aneh yang pernah disaksikannya. Levi duduk di kursi kemudi, sedangkan Eren dan Mikasa duduk di jok sebelahnya, sebab mobil _sport_ itu tidak punya jok belakang.

"Oi, Bang. Kenapa diem? Bisa nyetir nggak?" selidik Eren curiga.

Levi mendecih. "Lihat saja nanti," ia menaruh kakinya di pedal gas dan rem, memasang sabuk pengaman, lantas menggenggam roda kemudi yang dilapisi kulit. "Kalian juga harus pasang sabuk pengaman."

"Lah, jarak dari sini ke sekolah cuma 400 meter, Bang!" protes Eren. "Ngapain pake sabuk pengaman?"

"Kalau ditilang polisi, urusannya bisa berlarut-larut, Bocah."

Mikasa merogoh saku roknya dan menyerahkan segepok uang pada Levi. "Kalau ada polisi, masukkan itu ke kantungnya."

Wajah Levi memucat. "Berani kalian ya—"

"Papa Grisha selalu bilang begitu," potong Mikasa kalem. "Katanya, cara itu selalu berhasil."

Levi terdiam, kemudian menggeleng. "Pokoknya pasang sabuk pengaman kalian," komandonya, kemudian menginjak pedal gas pelan-pelan. Levi tidak pernah menyetir mobil mewah sebelumnya, dan Paman Kenny terlalu pelit untuk membiarkannya belajar menyetir menggunakan mobil bututnya sendiri. Syukurlah, dalam waktu singkat, mereka selamat sampai di jalan raya. Iya, baru jalan raya.

Sang mahasiswa menginjak tuas rem. Eren memprotes. "Kok berhenti, Bang?!"

"Lampunya merah."

"Ah, Bang Levi nggak asyik. Mobil balap mana tunduk sama lampu merah! Ayo jalan!"

"Ini jalan raya umum, Bocah, bukan sirkuit NASCAR."

"Jalan!" Eren melepas sabuk pengamannya dan melompat ke pangkuan Levi, lantas menginjak kakinya yang berada persis di atas tuas gas. Akselerasi Porsche yang terbilang cepat mestinya menguntungkan di berbagai situasi, tapi tidak kali ini.

"Hei! Lampunya masih merah!" Levi berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya, tapi penunjuk kecepatan digital sudah menampilkan angka 50 kilometer per jam.

"Mumpung jalannya lagi sepi!" kilah Eren.

"Dasar bodoh! Nanti kalau kita menab—"

 _ **JEBRET**_

Levi menginjak rem sekuat tenaga hingga mobil mewah mereka melakukan _drift_ persis di tikungan.

 _ **PLUNG**_

Levi buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu. Tampak tikungan di belakang mereka dihiasi jejak roda. Mereka berhenti hanya beberapa puluh meter dari halaman depan SD Shiganshina, di dekat sungai. Levi memeriksa sekitar mereka, karena dia yakin baru saja menyebabkan malapetaka kecil.

"Bunyi apa itu tadi?" selidik Eren. "Kayak ada yang jatuh ke sungai. Lho, kok kita udah sampai di depan SD? Kayaknya baru sebentar jalan!"

"Karena ini fic ya semuanya mungkin," jawab Mikasa datar sambil melompat turun. "Ayo."

Levi berjalan ke tepi sungai yang dibatasi oleh bendungan beton berbentuk bidang miring. Sisi itu tidak punya pagar, jadi siapa pun yang sedang berjalan di sana bisa saja terpeleset lalu jatuh. Ia memungut sebuah botol kecil dari aluminium yang memiliki ukiran bunga. Ketika memeriksa bodi Porsche, tidak ada jejak darah atau benturan. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak, tapi sudahlah. Setidaknya korban tabrakannya jatuh ke sungai. Jika dia masih hidup, dia pasti bisa berenang ke tepi karena arusnya tidak deras dan kedalamannya termasuk cetek. Jika dia langsung tewas ... setidaknya mayatnya baru akan ditemukan jauh dari sini. Lagipula, tidak ada saksi selain kedua bocah itu.

"Wah, upacaranya sudah selesai!" sorak Eren ketika melihat lapangan yang sepi. "Ayo Bang, ke kelas!"

"Hei, tugasku mengantar kalian sudah selesai," ucap Levi sambil mengusap tangannya dengan saputangan.

Mikasa menggeleng. "Mama Carla bilang 'SD Shiganshina, kelas 2B. Itu mengisyaratkan bahwa kau harus mengantar kami _sampai_ kelas."

Levi menghela napas, karena pagi ini dia sedang tidak selera berdebat. "Baiklah. Karena perintah ibu kalian."

SD Shiganshina tampak sepi. Levi berjalan di belakang Eren dan Mikasa yang dengan santainya pergi ke salah satu kelas berpintu hijau tua, bergambar dua sayap burung yang bersilangan, satu biru dan satu putih. Papan kelasnya bertuliskan _KELAS 2D – SAYAP KEBEBASAN_.

Dot Pixis sebagai dosen pembimbing kelasnya saja sudah masuk _A-rank_ dalam kategori guru aneh. Levi kira tidak ada guru yang lebih aneh dibanding pria botak itu: suka mabuk, bicaranya ngelantur, suka melontarkan lelucon tidak lucu tapi entah bagaimana tetap membuat para mahasiswa tertawa enggan, sampai lupa memakai kolor ke kelas.

Levi salah.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" Eren membuka pintu dan berseru dengan riang untuk ukuran anak yang terlambat.

Mata sang guru tampak tidak ramah di balik kacamatanya. " _Kenapa_ kalian terlambat? Dan siapa itu di belakang kalian?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Anu, Reiner. Kok bokongmu merah?" tanya Bertolt. "Pinggangmu juga ngeluarin suara aneh, kayak kursi patah."

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi, yang jelas ada hubungannya sama kue _red velvet_ yang dibikin Christa."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa kamu kebelet boker 13 kali sehari," Bertolt manggut-manggut. "Soalnya, kue itu eksperimen gagal. Ymir tidak sengaja memasukkan obat pencahar ke adonan krimnya."

Reiner terdiam. "Tidak, tunggu. Sepertinya Ymir sengaja."

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR: Itami Shinjiru**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

 **RATING: T for middle-rough language**

.

.

.

.

 **SHINGEKI NO KODOMODACCHI!**

.

.

.

 _{_ Yo minna _! Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak fic ini terakhir kali diperbarui. Moga-moga kalian masih ingat. Kesibukan saya sebagai mahasiswa benar-benar menyita waktu dan pikiran—nggak juga sih. Sempet kena WB lama banget. Butuh hidayah lagi buat nulis kayak gini soalnya. Dan juga, karena ini_ chapter _terakhir, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-_ review _, mem-_ fave _, dan mem-_ follow _fic ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua!}_

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 – KIDNAPPING**

.

.

"Namaku Levi," jawab si Ackerman. "Aku bekerja di Rumah Paradis."

"WAAAA, DASAR LELAKI PEDOFIL!" seru sang guru.

Rahang Levi mengeras. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Hah?!" seru Hange Zoe, guru kelas 'SAYAP KEBEBASAN'. "Jadi kau ini diam-diam budek ya?"

Levi harus mengingatkan dirinya lima kali untuk tidak melayangkan tinju berdaya seribu Newton miliknya. "Kau ... berani-beraninya kau mengatakan perkataan tidak senonoh itu di hadapan anak-anak yang masih lugu seperti mereka?!"

"Hei Levi," panggil Mikasa. "Kalau Hange-sensei sih sudah biasa."

Levi kini sedikit mengerti kenapa beberapa anak didiknya tidak beres. Meskipun sang guru SD kelihatan lebih senior darinya, ia harus mengamati caranya mengajar dan membenarkannya. Guru SD menempati posisi penting dalam pembentukan generasi muda. Tidak seharusnya mereka mempekerjakan maniak macam ini atau bisa-bisa anak didiknya dilatih untuk jadi pembunuh dengan bayaran permen dan manisan buah!

Oke, itu pemikiran yang terlalu absurd.

Hange Zoe, nama makhluk yang berprofesi sebagai guru wanita itu, mungkin masih muda, dengan kacamata bertali karet, kucir ekor kuda, dan selera berpakaian yang agak aneh. Ditambah lagi, bau badannya agak mengerikan, seperti obat batuk yang dicampur dengan minuman soda atau semacamnya. Dari pupil matanya yang sering membesar-mengecil tak beraturan, Levi mulai curiga apa sekolah ini mewajibkan pelamar mencantumkan Surat Keterangan Bebas Narkoba saat tes penerimaan tenaga pendidik baru.

"Eren! Mikasa! Kalian tahu 'kan apa hukuman siswa di kelasku yang terlambat?!"

Eren dan Mikasa melenggang ke tempat duduk seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei, tunggu!" Hange mengambil kemonceng bulu dan mencabut beberapa bulunya. "TERIMALAH SERANGANKUUUU!"

"Nggak mau! Weeee!" Eren menghindar.

"Kurang ajar! Harus mau!" Hange mengejar-ngejar Eren mengelilingi ruang kelas.

Levi mendengus, kemudian balik kanan bubar jalan. Ia tidak perlu menunggu setengah hari untuk mengetahui mengapa Eren dan kawan-kawannya bisa terkena sindrom aneh macam ini. Ternyata Pak Pixis punya semacam kembaran versi _alternate universe_.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!" seorang lelaki paruh baya yang lumayan gendut, dengan kacamata bulat tipis yang memagari matanya dan rambut abu-abu yang didominasi uban, menyerobot ke arah mereka.

Levi dan Hange saling pandang sesaat.

Pria tersebut tertegun, seolah baru sadar dari disorientasi. "Oh. Maaf. Kayaknya aku muncul terlalu cepat. Hei, _cut_ bagian ini, ya."

.

.

.

 _ **PLEASE STANDBY**_

.

.

.

"Hei Bro!" Hange tiba-tiba berubah 179 derajat. Ia menepuk bahu Levi (yang segera ditepis lelaki itu dan menyemprotkan cairan disinfektan—tentu saja dia bawa semprotan. Sebab, kenapa tidak?) "Bang Levi, kayaknya aku mabuk."

Sebentar—masalahnya adalah, kenapa guru yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupannya ini, justru ikut-ikutan memanggilnya dengan penambahan prefiks yang tidak ia sukai?!

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Levi. "Bau napasmu seperti komodo yang tersedak Bodrex."

"Kau punya indra penciuman yang hebat!" Hange mengulurkan tangan kanan dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya—tunggu. Eh, iya, dia memang mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Levi hampir mendamprat guru kurang ajar itu saat otak logisnya berpikir bahwa mungkin Hange yang berada dalam kondisi separuh mabuk itu salah menafsirkan perintah otak. Barangkali maksudnya ingin mengangkat jempol. Yah, _husnuzon_ saja deh.

Levi mencengkeram kerah sang guru. "Kau harus diperbaiki."

"Aku sudah!" seru Hange meracau. "Tadi malam kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku sudah minum dua tablet, tapi tidak mempan, jadi kuminum saja delapan tablet! Setelah itu, aku minum Cola ukuran seribu lima ratus mililiter agar gas karbondioksidanya dapat mengangkat obat itu sampai ke otak, sehingga rasa sakitnya bisa hilang!"

 _Masih beruntung bukan nyawamu yang hilang_ , batin Levi.

"Bang Levi!" panggil Armin. "Hange-sensei mau dikemanain? Jangan-jangan mau dibedah?!"

"Akan kubawa guru kacau kalian ini ke rumah sakit," jawab Levi tegas. "Generasi muda seperti kalian tidak boleh teracuni oleh orang semacam ini."

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!" seorang lelaki paruh baya yang lumayan gendut, dengan kacamata bulat tipis yang memagari matanya dan rambut abu-abu yang didominasi uban, menyerobot ke arah mereka. (Kali ini dia muncul di waktu yang benar, jadi jangan khawatir).

"Pak Kepala Sekolah!" seru Eren.

Levi menunjuk si kepala sekolah dengan raut muka tak percaya. "Er—" sedetik kemudian, piston-piston otaknya kembali normal. "—tunggu. Anda bukan Erwin. Syukurlah."

Si pria gempal berbadan bongsor itu jelas orang yang berbeda. Dia mungkin terpisah takson lima kilometer dari pohon keluarga Smith.

"Pak Darius," ucap Hange yang lagi teler. Levi berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Seingatnya, pria itu muncul di soal nomor tiga.

"Pak Darius!" pekik Hange seperti kesurupan roh ayam jantan, "lelaki ini ingin berbuat tindakan asusila—"

Ujung siku kanan Levi mendarat di tengkuk Hange. Sang guru terkapar tak berdaya di halaman berumput dan mengeluarkan napas berbau Bodrex. Pak Darius hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil memeriksa buku catatan yang digulungnya di saku belakang (Levi tidak mengerti, kenapa masih banyak orang yang suka melakukan kebiasaan itu) lantas mengeluarkan bolpoin dan mencatat. "Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya... bulan ini."

Levi mengernyit. "Kenapa Anda tidak memecat makhluk ini saja?"

"Karena kami kekurangan guru!" seru Pak Darius sambil membanting pulpen. "Susah sekali lo, mencari guru yang mau mengajar kelas ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyerah maksimal seminggu setelah pertama kali masuk."

"Aku bisa memahami alasannya," gumam Levi. "Tapi tetap tidak bisa dibenarkan. Anda seharusnya terlebih dahulu mengirim makhluk ini ke pusat rehabilitasi, penjinakkan satwa, atau minimal rumah sakit jiwa agar dia bisa mengajar dengan baik dan benar."

Pak Darius menggaruk kepala. "Terakhir kali aku membaca, aku tidak menjumpai kalau penjinakkan satwa adalah tempat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki manusia. Mungkin bengkel ketok magic lebih masuk akal."

"Terserah."

Pak Darius menunduk dan mengecek Hange. "Hmm, paling tidak dia akan dirawat selama satu atau dua hari. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku di sini," gerutu Levi, "aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku masih bisa terima jika harus mendidik tiga anak itu," dia menunjuk Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin, "tapi aku tidak mau harus mengajar seluruh kelas."

Sang kepala sekolah mengangguk, kemudian menepukkan tangan. "Anak-Anak! Kelas kalian akan diliburkan selama dua hari! Belajar yang baik, ya, tanpa bimbingan Bu Hange! Sementara itu, Jaeger, Ackerman, dan Arlert, kalian bertiga kuserahkan di bawah pengawasan... siapa namamu?"

"Levi."

"Ah, ya, Bang Levi."

Levi berusaha menahan kertakan giginya.

"Tolong ajari mereka," pinta Pak Darius. "Dan usahakan jangan membuat mereka terlambat upacara, seperti tadi pagi. Eren, jangan gunakan alasan terlambat untuk tidak mengikuti upacara. Mikasa juga."

Eren mengernyit. "Kok Bapak tahu?"

"Hei, aku ini kepala sekolah! Aku tahu semuanya tentang murid-muridku, termasuk Armin yang sudah menghilangkan delapan buku perpustakaan dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini, termasuk Thomas Wagner yang kemarin malam bermimpi dicaplok Titan, termasuk Mina Carolina yang kelupaan memakai pakaian dalam hari Rabu kemarin, termasuk Eren yang tadi pagi sarapan dengan nasi kerupuk dan kecap, termasuk Mikasa yang menawarkan diri mandi bareng demi menggosok daki di punggung Eren kemarin sore!"

Levi membatin. _Pak tua ini seorang cenayang. Aku tidak boleh macam-macam dengannya_.

Pak Darius melirik Levi secara misterius. "... termasuk Porsche yang dikemudikan kau, Bang Levi. Kau tadi menabrak Pak Pixis sampai tercebur ke saluran drainase."

"Yang kutabrak tadi ... _Pak_ _Pixis_?"

"Dia nggak mati," ucap Pak Darius santai. "Setidaknya belum. Yah, ambil sisi positifnya. Ada mata kuliah yang jadi kosong karena guru eksentrik itu tidak hadir selama beberapa hari ke depan, bukan?"

Sang mahasiswa kedokteran mengangguk sekali. "Omong-omong, bagaimana Anda bisa mengenal Pak Pixis?"

"Semua orang tahu Dot Pixis saat masih berandal di universitasnya dulu," keluh Pak Darius. "Dia temanku juga. Aku masih ingat saat dia kelupaan memakai celana panjang saat menghadiri kelas, atau saat dia berdebat dengan dosen. Dia menang, tentu saja, tak lain karena si dosen tidak tahan dengan bau menyengat dari mulutnya tiap kali Pixis berbicara."

"Bapak ini cenayang," Hange ngelindur. Levi menggebuk tengkuknya lagi. Hange mengeluarkan napas berbau lagi, tapi kali ini lebih mirip bau Mentos.

"Aku bukan cenayang," Pak Darius menggaruk kepala. "Itu semua karena aku menyempatkan diri membaca skripnya—"

.

.

.

 _ **PLEASE STANDBY**_

.

.

* * *

Dan begitulah... seperti yang sudah disepakati satu kelas, beberapa anak memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan dua hari itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jadilah Hannah, Franz, Thomas, dan Mina janjian untuk memunculkan batang hidung mereka ke Rumah Paradis pukul delapan pagi.

Levi harus bersyukur karena di jam dan hari itu, dia semestinya ada jadwal kuliah yang diampu Pak Pixis, tapi berkat malapetaka (baca: anugerah) yang dibuatnya sendiri, seisi kelas bersorak dan menebarkan konfeti begitu mengetahui dosen itu absen selama beberapa hari.

Omong-omong, Bu Carla menjanjikan sedikit tip tambahan. Levi tidak peduli, tapi ini kesempatan baginya untuk membeli sikat baju yang baru, jadi dia tidak menolak.

Setidaknya, pria itu berharap kerjaan tambahan hari ini akan berjalan lancar ... tapi yah, selancar-lancarnya urusan di Rumah Paradis, itu selalu melibatkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Seperti pagi ini contohnya.

"—Ren! Eren!" Reiner menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "Udah selesai belum?"

"Bentar!" jawab Eren dari dalam dengan nada tersiksa.

Reiner beralih ke kamar mandi lelaki yang satunya. "Marco!"

"Bentar!" Marco mencopas jawaban Eren. "Masih belum kedengaran bunyi ' _plung'_ -nya!"

"Memangnya kau harus mendengar bunyinya untuk memastikan itu sudah keluar?!" bentak Reiner.

"Iya! Kan aku nggak tahan lihat tinjaku sendiri!"

"Mana ada di dunia ini orang yang nggak tahan liat tinjanya sendiri?!"

"Eren!" pekik Reiner. "Kalau kau punya energi untuk berteriak, lebih baik kau gunakan energi itu untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa makanan itu!"

Kedua kamar mandi terdiam sejenak.

"NGGGGHHH!" Eren mengejang sekuat tenaga. "KAMEHAMETAHI! KELUARLAH KAU TAH—"

"KAMU BUKAN GOKU!" Reiner menendang pintu kamar mandi hingga penyok.

"IIIIH, EREN JIJIK!" komentar Marco dari bilik sebelah.

"ELO SAMA AJA!" Reiner meninju pintu toiletnya tepat ketika Levi lewat. Saat itu juga, sang maniak kebersihan berpikir untuk menyarankan Bu Carla menganggarkan ruang sasana yang memiliki samsak. Jika tidak, mereka harus siap mengganti pintu toilet di samping anggaran bulanan _joystick_.

Levi mendekat ke kamar mandi. "Hei kalian berdua! Kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa disiram! Sebentar lagi teman-teman kalian datang untuk belajar di rumah ini."

"Tahu!" jawab Eren. "Kami kan orang beradab, Bang!"

"Bang!" seru Marco panik. "Nggak tenggelam-tenggelam nih, gimana?!"

Di saat-saat kritis itu, Connie menghambur ke arah mereka. "Oya, tadi Papa Grisha bilang toilet yang sebelah kanan mampet. Bentar lagi mau manggil tukang sedot WC."

"Lha terus aku gimana?" protes Reiner dengan wajah memelas.

"Berak di kebun aja, sonoh," saran Connie dengan wajah polos.

"Emang aku kucing?!"

Levi menghela napas, kemudian menyodorkan jamban portabel pada anak malang bertubuh kekar itu. "Nih."

"Serius, Bang?"

"Kecuali kau mau rembesan itu tercium oleh Christa."

.

.

.

* * *

Untunglah, anak-anak kelas 'SAYAP KEBEBASAN' belum sepenuhnya teracuni oleh ideologi Hange. Kalau iya, bisa berabe. Ada tiga jam pelajaran tidak resmi yang mesti diampu Levi pagi itu: matematika, bahasa, dan olahraga. Setidaknya Levi berpikir bahwa si penyusun jadwal tidak gila-gila amat. Setelah melalui dua jam pelajaran pertama dengan lancar (dalam artian Eren tidak mengacau, Franz dan Hannah tidak lempar-lemparan surat cinta, dan Armin tidak melontarkan pertanyaan kaliber dewa) sampailah dia pada pelajaran terakhir yang seharusnya paling disukai anak-anak (minus Armin).

Sebelumnya, Levi berpikir ulang mengenai materi apa yang harus diajarkannya. Untuk sesaat dia mempertimbangkan mengajarkan teori olahraga saja, seperti bagaimana cara memegang peluru dengan benar, cara lompat harimau yang tidak membuat tulang lehermu patah, atau bagaimana menggunakan galah dalam lompat galah sebagai galah alih-alih sebagai tombak.

"Kalian—hei, sebentar! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian ganti seragam?" Levi berkacak pinggang saat melihat anak-anak sudah siap dengan seragam olahraga. Untuk ukuran bocah usia belia, mereka cepat juga ganti bajunya.

"Lo, bukannya sekarang pelajaran olahraga, Bang?" cetus Mina.

Levi berusaha membendung amarahnya. Sejak Eren-Mikasa-Armin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'bang', entah mengapa seisi kelas ikut-ikutan menjulukinya begitu. Yah ... Mikasa mungkin bisa disebut pengecualian, sebab dia secara gamblang menyebut namanya langsung saat memanggilnya. Levi bertaruh orangtuanya tidak sempat mengajarkannya sopan santun sebelum mereka modar, dan mereka jelas tidak menyebutkan itu di surat wasiat mereka.

"Pertama, jangan melakukan apa pun yang tidak kusuruh. Kedua, jangan panggil aku _bang_. Ketiga, karena kalian sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian akhir semester, praktik olahraga ditiadakan dan diganti pelajaran teori," Levi mengertakkan jemarinya. "Cepat ganti kembali ke seragam tadi dan dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Yah, Bang Levi nggak asyik!" protes Daz.

" _Bang_?" Levi melotot.

Tubuh Daz menciut sepersekian senti. "Anu ... Om."

"Jangan gunakan kata itu juga!"

"P-Pak."

Levi menghela napas. "Terserahlah. Baik, sekarang ..."

Seisi ruangan sepi. Tinggal mereka berdua. Levi mencak-mencak dalam hati bagaimana dia bisa teralihkan dengan mudah hanya karena strategi murahan macam itu!

"Daz, kau ..."

Levi mingkem. Daz juga sudah raib. Bocah itu sepertinya punya kemampuan menyelinap yang kelewat bagus. Levi harus mengingatkan para guru di SD Shiganshina agar orangtuanya tidak menyalahgunakan bakatnya sebagai maling bintang lima. Saat lelaki klimis itu pergi ke halaman depan, ia sudah melihat anak-anak didiknya—tidak hanya dari kelas Sayap Kebebasan, tapi juga sisa bocah Rumah Paradis yang lain.

Sampai pada paragraf ini, aku punya firasat bahwa kau mungkin membayangkan bocah-bocah lutju itu bermain perosotan, membangun istana pasir, main ayunan, panjat pohon, atau bermain kelereng dan lompat tali.

Jika iya, berarti kau salah.

Eren bermain lempar lembing. Reiner menggenggam peluru di tangan kirinya dan kue red _velvet_ di tangan kanannya—kau mungkin sudah tahu itu buatan siapa. Mikasa dan Annie sedang adu panco, dikelilingi beberapa anak lain (Levi berusaha berbaik sangka bahwa mereka tidak memasang taruhan). Armin dan Mina sedang membuat api. Bertolt, Connie, Sasha, Thomas, dan Daz sedang bermain kasti, tapi bola kasti mereka terbakar oleh api. Ternyata itu relevansi kegiatan Armin.

Pokoknya, jika ada alien yang mendarat di bumi dan berkunjung ke Rumah Paradis, mereka sekalipun akan terkejut melihat kondisi ini.

"Eren!" Levi berlari dan berseru kencang. "Jangan melempar lembingnya ke arah jalan, kau bisa membuat seseorang tersate! Reiner juga!"

"Bang, ayo bertanding!" ajak Reiner. "Yang paling jauh, boleh makan kuenya Christa!"

Ymir menyambar peluru itu dari tangan Reiner dan melemparnya. Bola logam tersebut melesat dengan gerak parabola dan menghantam kaca jendela rumah tetangga, diikuti suara amukan seekor kucing dan disusul bunyi perkakas keramik yang pecah.

"YMIR!" Christa memekik. "Ya ampun, itu salah!"

Levi menghela napas. Setidaknya ada satu anak yang waras—

"Seharusnya kau menolaknya dengan menggunakan dorongan tangan, bukan dilempar kayak bola kasti!"

—tunggu. Mereka sama saja. Levi menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mengenakan sarung tangan steril, persis seperti cleaning service yang hendak membersihkan kotoran membandel. Dia hampir merenggut _megaphone_ ketika dia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Saat Levi berbalik, ia melihat sosok Bu Carla.

Bu Carla tersenyum kecil. "Serahkan ini padaku." _Megaphone_ berpindah tangan ke Bu Carla dan dia mengumumkan, "ANAK-ANAK, TRUK ES KRIM SEBENTAR LAGI DATANG!"

Bagai keledai mendengar guntur, semua anak mematung di tempat selama sedetik. Detik berikutnya, mereka berhamburan meninggalkan aktivitas masing-masing dan pergi ke dalam rumah. Tak lama, semuanya kembali ke halaman depan dengan membawa beberapa lembar uang, lantas berbaris dengan rapi.

Levi meneguk ludah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa penganan lumrah seperti es krim bisa membuat efek magis yang begitu kuat. Karena terbiasa prihatin, Levi biasanya hanya makan es krim sekali dalam empat atau lima bulan. Terakhir kali dia makan kudapan itu di salah satu gerai makanan cepat saji—itupun Petra yang menawari.

"Asyik!" seru Jean. "Aku mau beli yang rasa susu kuda liar!"

"Dasar anak kuda," ledek Eren.

"Berhenti saling meledek!" lerai Marco. "Jean 'kan bukan centaurus!"

"Nah, sebentar lagi kau ada jadwal kuliah 'kan," cetus Bu Carla. "Lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang. Setelah makan es krim, biasanya anak-anak tidak berselera melanjutkan permainan ekstrem seperti itu."

Levi mengangguk sekilas. "Baiklah, saya pergi."

"Jangan lupa bekalnya, ya."

"Bekal apa?"

"Lo, aku sudah menyiapkanmu bekal di meja tamu. Yang dibungkus saputangan warna putih," Bu Carla melambaikan tangan. "Pastikan kau mencuci wadahnya sebelum mengembalikannya besok, ya!"

Levi kicep.

Jeda kuliah sore biasanya dihabiskan mahasiswa dengan nongkrong di kantin (biasanya model mahasiswa seperti ini menjamak-qashar jam makan siang dan makan malam) main gim, jalan-jalan, atau menggosip. Levi biasanya melakukan opsi terakhir: pergi ke perpustakaan atau perpustakaan digital. Dia jarang mendapat pesangon lebih untuk makan di jam ini, apalagi dibuatkan makanan.

Kotak makanan itu berisi dua tangkup roti bakar, seiris daging, selada, irisan wortel dan mentimun, bahkan sekotak kecil susu. Agak seperti anak kecil saja, tapi Levi tidak mempermasalahkannya selama makanan itu sehat.

"Lihat, Levi makan bekal!"

"Sial, kameraku ketinggalan!"

"Kira-kira, bekal dari siapa, ya?"

"Mungkin pacarnya!"

"Nggak mungkin! Levi itu orangnya serius. Jangan-jangan dia udah nikah?"

"Uwaaa! Tambang mana tambang!"

Sang prajurit terkuat umat mahasiswa menandaskan makanannya dengan cepat, lalu membersihkan kotaknya, membungkusnya lagi dengan saputangan putih, dan bergegas ke ruang kelas selanjutnya, meski baru akan mulai setengah jam lagi. Dirinya menyadari bahwa meskipun pekerjaan di Rumah Paradis penuh dengan hal-hal yang nggak-Levi-banget, dia belajar banyak di sana. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya Levi menemukan sosok seorang ibu. Pria itu mulai bisa mengerti kenapa Grisha dan Carla bisa membuat selusin lebih anak monster itu betah.

"Levi!" panggil Farlan. Saat pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu menjejerinya, dia terkesiap sesaat. "Itu—kotak bekal dari siapa tuh?! Petra ya? Tak kusangka dia seagresif itu—"

"Tunggulah jawaban sebelum kau menyimpulkan," potong Levi. "Dasar. Gara-gara orang-orang sepertimulah generasi-generasi belakangan ini mudah termakan dan menyebar berita bohong."

"Jadi, dari siapa?" Farlan menggaruk kepala.

"Bu Carla."

"Waaaa! Bukannya dia sudah bersuami?!"

Levi menjitak kepala Farlan hingga IQ si korban turun 20 poin. "Sembarangan. Atensi seseorang tidak secara otomatis menandakan bahwa itu cinta."

"Yah, setidaknya itu bukti bahwa pekerjaan di sana tidak seseram yang tadinya kubayangkan juga, sih."

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka masuk. Dosen segera memberikan serentetan penjelasan. Jam kuliah selesai dengan cepat. Bel berbunyi. Levi mencangklong tasnya dan—tunggu. Universitas Stohess tidak punya bel. Itu suara telepon genggam. Levi mengangkat teleponnya dan menjawab panggilan dari Bu Carla.

"Di sini Levi."

" _Levi, gawat!"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar seperti baru menghabiskan lima belas lembar Paseo. _"Anak-anak diculik!"_

Otot rahang Levi mengeras. "D-Diculik?!"

" _Setelah makan es krim, mereka semua tertidur. Kutinggal mereka sebentar untuk berbelanja sebelum musim liburan dimulai, tapi tiba-tiba mereka semua menghilang! Saat aku berlari ke halaman depan, aku melihat Jean dimasukkan ke dalam karung beras dan dilempar ke truk es krim yang tadi diparkir di depan Rumah Paradis!"_

"Bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan berbelanja termasuk 'ditinggal sebentar'?!" gusar Levi. "Dan penculik macam mana yang memasukkan anak-anak culikan ke karung beras?"

" _Aku tidak tahu!"_ Bu Carla terisak. _"Kenapa mereka dimasukkan ke karung beras?! Kenapa tidak karung tepung saja, yang lebih lembut?"_

"Baiklah. Aku pasti menemukan mereka. Ada petunjuk? Mungkin merek es krim yang mereka beli?"

" _Anu, mereknya Marley Warrior."_

"Cih. Nama norak macam apa itu?"

" _Aku tidak tahu!"_ Bu Carla menyedot ingus. _"Kenapa mereka tidak mengusung merek lain yang lebih baik seperti *_ piiiipp _*, *_ piiippp _*, atau *_ piiipp _*?!"_

.

Bu Carla, tolong. Kita sudah kebanyakan _endorse_. Jangan ditambahi lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Levi tidak melapor polisi. Bu Carla mempercayakan kasus ini padanya, jadi ini yang bisa dia lakukan. Lagipula, hitung-hitung sebagai terima kasihnya atas bekal makan siang itu. Pertama-tama, Levi mencari _database_ markas distributor es krim. Setelah menemukan tempat di mana truk-truk es krim Marley Warrior biasa nongkrong, dia pergi ke sana secepat kilat. Ia segera mencari seorang pegawai dan menginterogasinya.

"Berapa banyak truk yang ada di sini?"

"Anu, Tuan, kami punya prosedur—"

"Peduli setan dengan prosedur, ini darurat!" Levi mencengkeram kerah si pegawai. "Berapa banyak truk es krimmu yang seharusnya ada di sini?"

Si pegawai langsung terintimidasi. "Anu, delapan. Ada satu yang sedang berkeliling, sampai sekarang belum kembali."

"Di mana lokasi terakhirnya?"

"Umm, di dekat dermaga terbengkalai sana."

Levi segera menaiki sepeda motornya dan mengebut ke tempat yang dimaksud. Ya, tentu saja dia punya sepeda motor. Kreditan Paman Kenny yang belum lunas setelah dua belas bulan, maksudku.

Segera setelah sampai ke dermaga terbengkalai, Levi berlari ke salah satu anjungan. Meskipun agak samar dari kedalaman itu, berkat air yang jernih dan ketiadaan ombak, ia bisa melihat sebuah truk es krim bermotif gelombang, garis-garis pink, dan warna dasar putih. Truk tersebut tenggelam sekitar delapan meter di bawah sana, sepertinya baru sengaja dijatuhkan untuk menutupi jejak. Si penculik pastilah amatir. Dan bodoh.

Levi memeriksa sekeliling. Kompleks dermaga itu memang sudah beberapa bulan ditinggalkan sejak adanya dermaga baru yang lebih besar, strategis, dan bersih. Beberapa bangunan di sana pasti ideal dijadikan tempat untuk menahan bocah-bocah. Mencarinya mungkin akan memakan waktu agak lama.

"B-Bang Levi!"

Levi tertegun sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat menyaksikan Christa berlari ke arahnya dari sebuah bangunan yang rada bobrok. Levi mendekat. Ia melihat mata biru si gadis cilik dibasahi air mata.

"Tolong mereka!" Christa menunjuk-nunjuk ke gedung di belakangnya. "Mereka tersiksa di dalam sana!"

"Kau berhasil kabur?" desis Levi. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di depan sini?"

Christa menggeleng misterius. "Pokoknya masuk saja dan lihat!"

Levi menghunus pisau dapurnya (kenapa memangnya? Pisau dapur bisa jadi senjata mematikan jika berada di tangan yang benar!) bersiap akan segala situasi. Ponselnya sudah diatur ke panggilan cepat langsung ke kantor polisi. Dengan sigap, Levi memasuki gedung, diikuti Christa di belakangnya. Semakin mendekati pusat gedung, Levi mendengar suara debuman, gesekan, dan ... teriakan.

"Di balik pintu ini," cicit Christa. "Cepat, Bang!"

Levi menggebrak pintu. Ia bersikap jantan dengan tidak menerobos lewat jendela dan melumpuhkan para penjahat satu-satu, tapi ...

Di salah satu sudut ruangan yang luas itu, seorang lelaki diikat di papan besi vertikal. Ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, wajahnya merah dan keringatnya bercucuran. Di dekatnya, Jean dan Marco memegang kemonceng bulu.

"Katakan di mana mainan kuda-kudaanku!" bentak Jean.

"Iya, katakan di mana mainan kuda-kudaan Jean!" dukung Marco.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jerit si pria. "Sumpah, aku tidak—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! H-hen—hentikan! Aku bisa pipis nanti nih!"

Di sudut lain, ada pria lain yang diikat. Dahi dan pipinya gosong sebagian. Di dekat situ, searah dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela, Armin menggerak-gerakkan lensa cembung ke dahi si pria. Setelah fokus kecilnya menyinari kulitnya, dahi si lelaki mulai berasap.

"TIDAAAKK!"

"Oh, ternyata segini lukanya, kalau lensanya sebesar ini," Armin manggut-manggut sendiri. "Mina, coba bawakan kaca pembesar yang itu!"

Di sudut lain, seorang lelaki dengan kacamata bulat juga diikat di dinding kayu. Lengan dan kakinya terentang seperti sedang melakukan _jumping_ _jack_ , sehingga keseluruhan posturnya membentuk huruf X. Dari jarak sekitar tujuh meter darinya, Mikasa dan Annie menggenggam beberapa pisau lempar.

"Oke!" seru Ymir. "Kita lihat siapa yang paling lihai! Pisau yang mengenai target dianggap kalah! Mulai!"

"Jangan!" seru si lelaki berkacamata. "Kalian sudah tidak waras!"

Mikasa dan Annie melempar pisau bergantian.

"Aku bilang bikinin minum!"

 _CTAR_

Di sudut lain, Eren, Reiner, Connie, dan Bertolt memegang cambuk, mengelilingi seorang penculik yang memegangi selangkangannya. Dari posisinya, sepertinya dia baru kena tusbol. Reiner menjilat es krim rasa stroberi, mengernyit, kemudian—

 _CTAR_

"Huek! Es krim macam apa ini? Nggak manis! Nggak lembut!"

Levi bungkam. Christa menarik-narik lengannya. "Bang Levi, selamatkan mereka! Orang-orang itu pasti sangat tersiksa! Lihat! Yang di situ rambutnya sudah terbakar tuh!"

"Ya, ya," desis Levi. "Mereka sudah jelas sangat tersiksa," Levi menyarungkan kembali pisau dapurnya dan beralih menggenggam ponsel. Ia menelepon kantor polisi. "Halo, polisi? Ada masalah serius di dermaga terbengkalai. Gedung kargo ketiga. Bawa juga dua ambulans bersama kalian. Ada sedikit luka bakar, memar, dan iris yang perlu diobati," setelah itu, Levi menelepon orang lain.

"Hei, Erwin. Jika kau bisa, tolong kirim susu murni internasionalmu ke tempatku sekarang. Aku akan _share_ _loc_ setelah ini. Penting," ia menutup teleponnya, mengumpulkan udara di dadanya, lalu berteriak, "ANAK-ANAK, SUDAH CUKUP!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Tentu saja kami culik mereka karena Rumah Paradis sangat kaya!" seru Zeke, si "pimpinan" saat diinterogasi. "Mana ada panti asuhan yang memiliki Porsche, televisi 52 inci, dan internet berkecepatan 150 Mbps?! Pengasuh pertama mereka saja mati gara-gara terkena serangan jantung melihat semua kemewahan itu! Saking miskinnya dia, orangtuanya merelakannya dikubur di pohon di halaman belakang Rumah Paradis ketimbang di pemakaman umum!"

"Hmm," tanggap Levi singkat. "Tapi, sayangnya menurutku kau kurang observasi. Kau belum mengetahui makhluk seperti apa yang menghuni tempat itu."

"Tentu saja!"

"Carilah nafkah dengan cara yang halal," Levi menasihati. "Meskipun itu berarti berhadapan dengan anak-anak hiperaktif dan tak terprediksi seperti mereka. Kau bakal belajar banyak. Lama-lama, mereka bahkan akan belajar menghormatimu. Memang tidak memakan waktu yang sedikit, tapi kurasa hasil yang kau terima akan sepandan dengan pengorbananmu."

Mikasa meremas tangan. "Dengan ini, aku menyatakan Marley Warrior adalah ancaman terhadap Rumah Paradis."

Eren mengangguk. "Ancaman harus dibasmi. Ayo, Bang Levi! Kita hajar dia bareng-bareng!"

Levi menggeleng. "Tahan dulu, kalian. Beri dia kesempatan kedua. Sekarang, lebih baik kita serahkan mereka dulu pada polisi, dan kalian," tanpa ragu, Levi menjewer anak-anak asuhnya satu persatu, "kita harus bicara soal tatakrama. Dan kalian harus minta maaf pada Bu Carla dan Pak Grisha, karena sudah membuat mereka berdua khawatir. Ayo pulang. Ke Rumah Paradis. Di sanalah tempat teraman di dunia, untuk bocah-bocah seperti kalian."

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan berjalan keluar dermaga, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Note** : Ah, setelah vakum setahun, cerita ini selesai juga. Hehe. Ke depannya, mungkin saya akan vakum lagi, atau mungkin akan muncul sekali-kali, saya tidak tahu. Pokoknya, seperti yang sudah disampaikan di awal, terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah setia mengikuti Shingeki no Kodomodacchi dari awal hingga akhir! Nantikan musim ketiga anime Shingeki no Kyojin Juli nanti! _See ya and have nice day!_

 _ **-Itami Shinjiru-**_


End file.
